


Those Red Eyes

by RattleHound



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Horror, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattleHound/pseuds/RattleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those... those red... eyes...</p><p>Red. A name that Gold had heard numerous times while on his journey through Johto and Kanto. Gold barely knew anything about this boy called 'Red', except for the fact that he was a Pokemon Master and had disbanded Team Rocket.<br/>Out of the blue, Gold got sent out on a mission to retrieve Red who had been missing for about 3 years. But little did he know about the hidden darkness that dwells on Mount Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strongest

**A/N**   
**Welcome to my first-ever-full-on Pokémon story! :D**   
**Okay, so recently I have become addicted to Pokémon again :P**   
**I’m strange okay? I’m obsessed with it one minute and then I forget about it for a couple of months, and then I become obsessed again. This happens over and over again.**

**Alright, so this is a Pokémon boyxboy (;D) fanfic, so if you don’t like this kinda stuff... you’re missing out. But if you’re not comfortable with this stuff, don’t read it. Simple as that.**   
**This particular ‘ship’ is called Polishipping. Only my fellow Pokenerds would realize that this means RedxGold ;)**   
**This story will probably always be in Gold’s POV but with a couple of exceptions. AND it’s in past tense.**   
**Arceus that is a long Authors Note >:(**   
**Anyways, on with the story!**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gold’s POV**

“I’ve finally made it.” I whispered quietly to myself as I stared at the town of Pallet in awe.

It was a quaint little town with just a handful of houses for the very few people who lived there. Due to the small population, the town was very tidy and well managed. Beautiful, green, flourishing trees of all shapes and sizes were scattered through-out the town. Small streams leading out to the ocean at the base of the town were crystal clear and free of pollution. The buildings that housed the residents of Pallet Town were small, cottage-styled houses, each with its own letter box out front. Because the town was one of the smallest in the Kanto region, there was no need for a Pokémon center. Also, Viridian City which had one was close by. Only one building stood out from the rest, as it was the biggest, and that was the famous Oak Laboratory. This is where I was heading.

“Come on, Typhlosion, let’s go!” I grin widely at my first Pokémon ever, and trusty partner. I got a bark of happiness as a reply and then we headed towards Professor Oak’s lab.  
There weren’t very many people out and about as it was quite late in the afternoon, but those who were gave me a friendly smile as I passed them. I would always return the gesture. It was a short walk as the lab was relatively close to the entrance of the town. As I made it to the front door of the laboratory, I looked up at the sky just as a flock of Pidgey were flying by.  
“Hey, those Pidgey were flying in the shape of an arrow...” I said and smiled and then patted Typhlosion on the head. “That’s a sign of good luck you know. Alright, let’s do this!”

I knock three times before letting myself in. “Hellooo? Is anybody home?” I called out, my voice echoing around the room. “It’s me! Gold!”  
“Gold?!” a voice from upstairs yelled.  
I looked at the stairs as a man in about his late 60’s or early 70’s walked down them to greet me. He was wearing a white lab coat over a red shirt that was tucked into his beige trousers. On his feet he wore a pair of brown slacks.  
“Gold! It’s great to see you again!”  
“Professor Oak! It’s been ages since we last met.” I smiled and made my way over to the older man.  
“It has indeed. Please, take a seat.” Professor Oak signals for me to sit down on one of the couches in the middle of the room.

The laboratory was very big and full of high tech computers and machines. There was a room full of trainer’s pokeballs and outside there was a big field for the Pokémon to roam. Inside this room, there was a desk covered in complicated papers and documents. The only thing that wasn’t knocked over or placed carelessly was a photo frame. The picture showed Professor Oak and two other boys at what appeared to be the Indigo Plateau. The Professor was standing there with his arms slung over the shoulders of the two boys, a proud smile on his face. The two boys looked a little less happy. I recognised one of them to be the gym leader of Viridian City, Blue. He looked a couple of years younger and had a look of sorrow mixed with anger on his face. The other boy’s face was a lot harder to read as it showed no sign of emotion. But I noticed something. The boy’s eyes gave away something that I could decipher as sympathy, almost guilt. I felt like I recognised the boy, but couldn’t think of the name...

“So what brings you to Pallet Town, Gold?” Professor Oak interrupted my thoughts.  
“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I got all of the badges from the Johto and Kanto regions...”  
A look of surprise was evident on his face. “So I guess that means you beat my grandson, Blue, then?”  
I rubbed the back of my head and with my hand and smiled sheepishly. “Uh, yeah... I guess...”

All of a sudden, Blue had come crashing through the door. He was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He had on beige pants and black sneakers. His hair ginger/brown hair was spiked up.

“Hey gramps! Do you know where Gold is-“ Blue stopped himself when he saw me sitting on the couch. “Oh, hey.”  
“Hey.” I smiled awkwardly and then patted Typhlosion once again. “What do you need?”  
“I just,” Blue tried to catch his breath. “I just need to tell you something.”  
“What is it? I‘m all ears.” I said, focusing my attention on Blue.

Blue closed the door then came and sat next to Professor Oak on the couch across from Typhlosion and I.

“You ever heard of a place called Mt Silver?” Blue started.  
“Wait, you mean that mountain that’s between the Kanto and Johto regions, and is filled with scarily strong wild Pokémon?” I asked.  
“Yup. That’s the one.”  
“Yeah, I know it.” I said.  
“Where are you going with this, Blue?” Professor Oak asked his grandson cautiously.  
“Well, now that Gold has conquered Johto and Kanto, don’t you think he should be allowed up there? I mean, he is strong enough, right gramps?”  
“Hmm...” Professor Oak thought for a while. “I guess you’re right. But this doesn’t seem like you, Blue. You’re not usually so... flattering, towards other people. There’s got to be another reason as to why you want Gold to go up Mt Silver so badly.”  
Blue looked shocked for a moment, but then seemed to accept the fact that he had been found out.  
“Okay, fine.” Blue sighed. “I want him... I want him to go find Red.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red! I remembered now! That’s who the other boy in the photo was! I remembered Blue telling me about how Red defeated him even though he had only been champion for a matter of minutes. Blue had told him that Red let Lance continue being the champion at the Indigo Plateau, but Red was still the real one. Blue became the gym leader of Viridian City after the previous one had turned out to be Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. That’s it! Red was famous for not only being the champion of Kanto, but for taking down and disbanding Team Rocket for good. Well, up until now at least. I had heard so many things about him on my journeys through Johto and Kanto. Blue had said to me that after Red gave up the title of champion, he disappeared. And he was still missing to this day.

“Wait, WHAT?!” I shouted at Blue. “You want me to go find him?! You’re kidding right?!”  
“Uh, no I wasn’t actually...” Blue said quietly.  
“Good Arceus! You’re crazy!”  
“Gold, just calm down,” Professor Oak said. “Blue does have a point. Next to Red, you are the strongest trainer, Gold. And we have a feeling that he’s on Mt Silver, so maybe you could go up there and talk some sense into him. Make him come back down and see us, especially his mother. It’s been three years.”

Oh. Three years up on a mountain. Alone. With no one to talk to. How would his mother feel? I couldn’t imagine leaving my mother for three years with no contact what-so-ever.

“But... he’s the strongest trainer ever.” I whispered.  
“And you’re just as strong!” Blue encouraged me. “You have 16 badges for crying out loud! I’m sure you can do it!”  
“You’re the only one who can.” Professor Oak said.  
I thought about this for a long time and finally made my decision. “Fine, I’ll do it. But on one condition. I want to talk to his mother first.”  
“Deal.” Professor Oak and Blue said at the same time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Number 6, number 6, number 6... where is it?! I was trying to find Red’s house, and it wasn’t going so well. You’d think that it would be easy to find one house in a town this small, but the sun had already set (and not to mention the fact that these houses all look the same!) and was proving to be a more difficult task than I had previously thought.  
“Number 3, 4, 5...” I mumbled to myself. “Number 6! Finally!”

I approached the cottage-styled house and took in its features. It was a small two story house, complete with a little garden and fence out the front. I opened the gate and it made a horrendous creaking sound and I winced. Why does it feel like I’m in a horror movie? I admitted it. I was nervous. But who can blame me? It’s not every day that you go and visit the legendary trainer Red’s house, is it?  
I reached the door and lifted my hand to knock on the door, but stopped myself. Maybe I could still back out? Turn around and pretend none of this had happened...? No. I had to do this. For Professor Oak, Blue, Red’s mother and possibly... Red himself.  
I knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer.

“Coming!” A feminine voice called out. A woman with dark purple-ish air answered the door. She wore a red dress with a white apron over the top. She looked at me in confusion. “Hello...? Can I help you?”  
“H-hello, my name is G-Gold.” I introduced myself nervously. “P-Professor Oak and B-Blue sent me here.”  
“Oh! I’ve heard a lot about you, Gold! You’re one of Blue’s friends, right?”  
“Y-yes, I am. I’m here to, um... talk to you about, uh... your son, R-Red.”  
Her face fell and she gave me a sad smile. “Alright, please, do come in.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red’s mother and I sat on the couches in the living room across from eachother.

“I hope you don’t mind my Typhlosion being here,” I smiled sheepishly, my nervousness gone. “He prefers to stay out of his pokeball.”  
“No, no, that’s alright,” the woman in front of me smiled. “Red used to keep his Pokémon out of theirs to, so I’m used to it.”  
The room fell into an awkward silence at the mention of Red’s name.  
“Red wasn’t always distant you know.” Red’s mother started suddenly. “He was such a happy child. Always laughing and playing. The kids at his school flocked to him because he was so fun to be around.”  
I gulped uneasily. “What happened?”  
“It was after his father, my husband, passed away. He stopped eating, stopped smiling and shut himself away from everyone. But the thing that scared me the most, was the he never cried once. He blocked out the rest of the world. His father was his hero. With the distance came the silence. The kids at school turned on him. They started picking on him and calling him a mute. But still. He never cried. The only things that ever seemed to make him happy were Pokémon. He loved every little thing about them. At one point, he was so excited that I thought he was going to speak. But it was just false hope. He just showed me pictures and pointed at things. I haven’t heard his voice since the day his father died. Then came the day Red got his first Pokémon. Professor Oak thought it would be a good idea to send him on a journey. Get him outside of his comfort zone. I haven’t seen him since he left.”

I sat there for a moment. Taking the story in.

“Thank-you for sharing that with me. I feel like I understand Red a bit better now.” I said calmly. “Now it’s time for me to explain why I’m here. Professor Oak and Blue want me to... to go up to Mt Silver and get him to come back down.”  
Red’s mother’s eyes went wide and she gasped. “You would do that?”  
“I’m the only one who can.” I said, using Professor Oak’s words from before.  
“Oh my Arceus! Thank-you! Thank-you so much!” She yells and then brings me into a bone crushing hug. “I’ll get to see my baby again!”  
That’s if I can actually get him to come down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**   
**Waaaaahhhh! I made myself sad with Red’s life story! :’(**   
**Btw I totally made that whole story up, so don’t worry people! But Red seriously doesn't talk though :/**   
**I thought that was pretty could if I do say so myself! (don’t worry, I’m not a self conceited bitch :D)**   
**It was kinda hard to type up though as I actually wrote it on paper in a 3rd first and then decided to change it to 1st person and I had to convert it while typing and it just got me all muddled up :P**   
**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and looked forward to more!**   
**PEACE OUT POKENERDS! XD**

**Li xx**


	2. Blanket

**A/N**   
**Hello my fellow Pokenerds!**   
**Welcome to the second chapter of Those Red Eyes!**   
**Like I said before, this story will pretty much always be in Gold’s POV, but with one or two exceptions.**   
**I’m gonna keep this author’s note short, so...**   
**ENJOY!**

**Gold’s POV**

The bright morning sun flitted through a small gap in the curtain as I awakened from my deep slumber. I sat up, yawned and stretched. The room Professor Oak let me stay in that night was pretty basic. A bed with four bed-posts pushed up against the far wall, a wardrobe parallel to the bed on the opposite wall, a small bedside table and a rug in the shape and colours of a pokeball was on the floor.  
I glanced around the room, trying to wake myself up. I then looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. “Today’s the day.” I mumbled before opening my eyes and heaving myself off of the bed.  
I gathered my clothes and then headed down the hall towards the bathroom. I let the water heat up before hopping into the shower. I stood directly under the cascading jets of water and then started to think about the day ahead.

What if Red wouldn’t listen to me? What if he refused to come down from the mountain? What if he wasn’t actually there?  
I shook away these bad thoughts before proceeding to wash my hair and body. Once finished, I stepped out of the shower and then got dressed into my usual clothes. I headed downstairs to find Professor Oak, Blue and Red’s mother already there. Professor Oak handed me my backpack. I peered inside and saw truck loads of new supplies.

Professor Oak saw my shocked expression and smiled. “It’s going to be a long journey. You should be prepared for anything and everything.”  
“I guess you’re right. Thanks Professor!”  
“Here’s a map of the mountain.” Blue said and handed me a map.”I think you’ll need it.”  
“Thanks Blue.”

Red’s mother smiled warmly at me and then placed a small, white envelope in my hands. “Please, Gold. When you see Red, give this to him.” She said as tears started to form in her eyes.  
I carefully examined the envelope. “Of course I will.”  
Red’s mother smiled ever so widely at e before she brought me into yet another bone-crushing hug. “Thank you so much, Gold!”

“Alright, Gold. Blue will take you up to the Pokémon League Reception Gate on his Pidgeot, but after that, you’re on your own.” Professor Oak said to me.  
“Yeah! My Pidgeot is the fastest one around!” Blue shouted happily.  
“That’s just what you think...” I mumbled to myself.  
“Hey! Watch it! Otherwise I’ll kick you off when we’re up high enough!”  
“Quit it you two! Now get going.” The Professor said, slightly annoyed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the laboratory, I was struggling to get onto Blue’s giant Pidgeot. Blue was trying to push me on, but I think he was having just as much trouble as I was.

“Hurry up and get your fat ass onto the damn Pokémon!” Blue shouted from underneath me.  
“I’m trying!” I yelled back. I finally managed to get my legs on either side of the humungous bird and Blue then hopped on in front of me.  
“Oh my Arceus! That took way longer than it should have!” Blue complained.  
“Sorry, but I’ve never flown on a Pidgeot before.” I said, slightly embarrassed.  
“Nope! No excuses! Alright, Pidgeot! To the Indigo Plateau! Let’s go!”

The oversized bird squawked in obedience and then started to flap its long wings. Dust flew everywhere as we started to lift off of the ground. Soon enough, we were high up in the sky. I peered down below and saw tiny ant-sized versions of Professor Oak and Red’s mother waving at us. Blue and I both waved back before we took off towards the Kanto Pokémon League.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about half an hour of flying in silence, the Indigo Plateau finally came into view.  
“There it is!” Blue shouted over his shoulder at me.

Just looking at the place made memories of my time there come flooding back. I remembered when I first came out of Victory Road and had to adjust to the bright light. I remembered the hardships I had to go through to beat the Elite Four. I didn’t beat them in one foul swoop like Red did. I had to constantly go back and train each time I lost to them. But finally, one day I beat them all and got the chance to battle Lance, the Champion. That was the most heated and intense battle I had, and somehow, I managed to win.  
Blue’s Pidgeot touched ground and kicked up a whole lot of dust once again. I think this Pokémon is just a show off. Just like its trainer.

“Well, Gold. I guess this is goodbye.” Blue said as I hopped off of the Pokémon. “Remember, go through the left gate and tell the guard your name. Gramps has already contacted them and told them to let a trainer name Gold through.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Blue.” I said.  
“No prob. Seeya, Gold!” Blue said and then took off towards Pallet Town once again, on the back of his Pidgeot.

I headed towards the giant building, a.k.a. The Pokemon League Reception Gate. Inside the building, there were four gates. The one I had just come through, the one ahead which lead the Pokémon League and Victory Road, one to the right which went to Viridian City and the last one to the left which lead to the dangerous Mount Silver. The last time I was here, I wasn’t allowed to go there since I only had 8 badges.  
I cautiously walked up to the man guarding the left gate.

“Name?” He asked.  
“Uh, Gold.” I answered.  
“Proof of identification?”  
“Oh, yeah.” I got out my Pokedex and showed him my trainer info.  
“Okay, you may pass.”  
Just as I was about to pass through the gate, a trainer entered the Pokémon League Reception Gate.  
“Hey!” He said as he spotted me. “You’re Gold! You’ve beaten Lance, so you must be strong! Let’s have a battle!”  
“Uh, maybe later!” I shouted and then ran through the gate.  
“Hey! You can’t do that!” I heard him shout from the other side of the gate.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since I defeated Lance, more and more people have wanted to battle me. It gets a bit tiring. I continued my trek towards the base of Mount Silver, with only a few Pokémon that attacked me on the way. But all I had to do to send them packing was set my Typhlosion on them. Right at the base of the mountain was a Pokémon Center, so I decided to quickly heal my Pokémon. Apart from the nurse, I was the only one in the place. I guessed they were serious when they said that very few people were allowed up here.  
I stood at the entrance of the cave and took a shaky breath. Was I seriously going to do this? Go and risk my life for some guy I hardly know? One half of me really didn’t want to do this, but the other half felt like it was a task I and I alone should do. Oh, to Distortion World with it all! I had to do this. I couldn't let Red keep on doing this to his friends and family. I had to get Red off this mountain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damn it! I should have turned back when I could. The map Blue gave me was freaking useless! This place was a maze of tunnels, caves and waterfalls and it was driving me insane! I was never gonna get out of there.  
After hours and hours of wandering around aimlessly, I came across an exit. It looked bright out there, so I decide it was my only choice. I made my way down the tunnel and out the other side. What I had previously thought was light was actually snow. I had forgotten it snowed on Mount Silver, so all I had was a flimsy jacket. Just great. It was too late to turn back now, so I went on my way. The harsh and bitterly-cold snow attacked my skin like a thousand needles. I shivered and brought my jacket closer.  
I still had no idea where I was going, so I brought out the map again.

“Okay, so I think I’m here...” I mumbled to myself. I was so focussed on the map to notice the wind pick up. My careless hold on the ma caused the wind to sweep it out of my grasp. “Ah! No!” I cried out as I chased after the quickly disappearing map. “Why now?! And why me?!”  
I sprinted after the map with all my might, the snow stinging my eyes. The thick snow that was on the ground slowed me down and the wind was much to strong and fast.

The map was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Damn it!” I cried out into the deserted nothingness which was Mount Silver. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Why me?!” I collapsed to my knees in the snow. “Why me...?”

A cold shiver that ran down my spine snapped me out of my little rage fit. I wrapped my arms around myself in a feeble attempt to keep warm. My wobbly legs barely managed to get me standing, and I looked around. All I saw was white. Anything that might have been there was covered in a blanket of snow. Crap, I was really lost now. I had to find cover, but there was nothing in sight.

“Go! Typhlosion!” I said as I sent Typhlosion out of his pokeball.  
Typhlosion let out a roar of annoyance as the snow fell down onto him and instantly turned into water. I don’t think he liked the cold weather.  
“Okay, buddy. I need your help. Which way is up the mountain?” I asked him. Typhlosion nodded and then closed his eyes. He sat there for about half a minute and then walked over to the right of me. He barked and then pointed that way.  
“Okay, thank you so much, Typhlosion.” I said and then just as I was about to put him back in his pokeball, he jumped out of the way of the red beam.  
Typhlosion looked at me worriedly as I stood there shivering.  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” I smiled half-heartedly. Typhlosion saw right through that lie and gave me a hug. His fur was soft and warm. He felt like a giant hot water bottle. “Thanks, Typhlosion.” I said and as he wasn’t paying attention, I brought out his pokeball once again and returned him. “But I can’t let you stay out in this weather.”

I smiled sadly at his pokeball and then clipped it back onto my belt. I continued to walk in the direction Typhlosion had told me to go and I swear to Arceus that the snow got harsher and colder. This must be the way.  
After a while, the mountain started to slope upwards, but by then I was already frozen all over. I was not just shivering every once in a while now, but constantly. My body was all numb and it was getting hard to breathe. That meant that I must have been quite far up the mountain for that to happen. But still, I somehow managed to keep going in my frozen state. I then came across a sort of cliff made out of rocks. I searched for another way up, but that seemed to be the only path. I mustered up whatever courage I had left and started to make my way up the dangerous looking cliff.  
The rocks were quite close together which made it easy to scale. I was just about at the top when my foot slipped on some snow and got wedged between two rocks. Oh no. I tried to wiggle my foot out, but I just ended up spraining the ankle and I cried out in pain. I tried with all my might to push one of the rocks out of the way, and it moved just enough for me to slip my foot out. I sat down on a boulder and inspected my throbbing ankle. It looked slightly blue, but I couldn’t tell if that was from the sprain or the cold. Just looking at it made me feel a bit queasy.

“What do I do now?” I said to myself quietly. I was basically a human popsicle, it was really hard to breathe and to top it all off, I then had a sprained ankle. “I’m trying so hard to do a good thing... why is Arceus against me?!” I yelled at nothing.  
Well, I had to try and find something I could use to walk with. A stick maybe? I limped around for ages trying to find a stick while keeping my weight off my right foot and off the ground, until I finally found one. But it snapped as soon as I had put my weight on it.  
“Damn it!” I yelled and chucked the remnants of the stick onto the snow covered ground. “I’ll just have to hop.”

After about five to ten minutes of hopping, I collapsed onto the ground in agony. I could barely feel any part of my body. The only good thing about the cold was that it numbed the pain in my ankle a little. I could hardly breathe already, but after all that hopping around, it just made it worse and made me dizzy.  
‘I’m so going to die up here’ I had thought morbidly to myself as I dragged my frozen body across the snow caked ground in a last attempt to get to Red. My barely opened eyes looked straight ahead and I saw the silhouette of a person. Well, at least I thought I did. I was so drained of energy and my logical thinking was clouded because of the pain. My eyes could have been playing tricks on me. But I was pretty sure I saw it. I determinedly tried to focus my eyes, and the silhouette re-appeared. So I hadn’t just imagined it? My head fell sideways to the ground in complete exhaustion, but I could still slightly see as the silhouette turned around.

The last thing I saw before completely blacking out was... a pair of blood red eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**   
**Gah! Finally!**   
**That took so long to write!**   
**I was writing this chapter from 10 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon!**   
**Why did it take so long you ask?**   
**It’s because I’m not used to writing in past-tense.**   
**But anyways!**   
**How was it?**   
**We’re finally getting into the storyline a bit now! YAYA!**   
**Okay, so here’s a bit of info about the story.**   
**Red’s Pokémon are the ones he has in the game m’kay?**   
**Gold’s Pokémon... I don’t really know.**   
**They’re probably gonna be the ones he has in the manga.**   
**Okay, that’s enough from me!**

**Li xx**


	3. Intrigued

**A/N**  
 **Hello once again Pokenerds!**  
 **I’m now forever calling fans of this story (if there are any :P) Pokenerds :3**  
 **Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Those Red Eyes!**  
 **The third chapter... seriously? I really hadn’t expected to get past the first chapter, let alone the third chapter! Gosh!**  
 **Anyway, as usual...**  
 **ENJOY!**

Recap!

My barely opened eyes looked straight ahead and I saw the silhouette of a person. Well, at least I thought I did. I was so drained of energy and my logical thinking was clouded because of the pain. My eyes could have been playing tricks on me. But I was pretty sure I saw it. I determinedly tried to focus my eyes, and the silhouette re-appeared. So I hadn’t just imagined it? My head fell sideways to the ground in complete exhaustion, but I could still slightly see as the silhouette turned around.  
The last thing I saw before completely blacking out was... a pair of blood red eyes.

End of Recap!

**Red’s POV (OMFG YES!!)**

The cold wind and snow whipped around me as I stood right on the peak of the monstrous Mount Silver. Pikachu was right beside me, gazing out over the view of Kanto and Johto as well. I stood in that exact spot at least once a day for those past three years. Three years... had it really been that long?  
“Pika!” Pikachu called out to me and tugged on the bottom of my pants.

I gave Pikachu a questioning look and then he scampered off behind me. I turned around and watched where he was going. He stopped at a lump in the snow and then sniffed it. I then decided to go over to him and see what all of that was about. As I approached the lump in the snow, a bright red beam of light appeared. The red light took the form of a Pokémon, a Typhlosion to be more specific. I stopped moving closer when the Pokémon growled at me viciously. The Typhlosion stood guard over the mound in the snow. The heat that seemed to be emanating off of the Pokémon melted the snow that was covering the lump. I peered closer and saw that it was a person. From what I could see, it looked like the person had a bad case of frost-bite. I tried to move closer to help the person out, but the Typhlosion growled at me once again. Oh. The person must have been its trainer. Pikachu scampered back over to me and jumped up onto my shoulder. I gave him a scratch on the head as praise for finding the poor person.

I glanced at the Typhlosion standing over its trainer’s body. There was only one way I could have helped this person. I moved closer towards the unconscious person, despite the horrible growls I was getting from Typhlosion. When I got close enough to the person and Typhlosion, I bobbed down and held my hand out in front of the Pokémon. Typhlosion growled at me first, but then slowly moved its head towards my hand. I kept a calm look on my face as the Pokémon cautiously sniffed my hand. Typhlosion then leaned back and then moved away from its trainer slightly. I smiled at the Pokémon and then turned my attention to the unconscious boy that was in front of me. Jeez... he was out cold. I slid my hands under his neck and knees and proceeded to lift him out of the snow. I made my way towards the cave that I lived in, Typhlosion and Pikachu hot on my heels.  
The boy’s skin was as cold as ice and it made me shiver. How did he even manage to get up here?

I placed him down on the sleeping-bag that I usually slept in and dragged it closer to the burning fire I had Charizard make earlier. I went deeper into the cave to find some more blankets. I found some and brought them back to where the boy was. I placed them over the sleeping/unconscious boy, but before I did, I took Typhlosion’s pokeball off of the boy’s belt and returned him to it. After I had done this, I sat down opposite him and poked the fire. It didn’t look like the boy was going to be waking up any time soon, so I decided to use this time to take in his features. From what I could tell, the boy looked about fifteen or sixteen. The boy wore a black and gold hat backwards over his raven black hair with a little bit poking out at the front. He wore a red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it. His pants were black three quarter length ones and he had on a pair of red and white sneakers. Pretty casual, but definitely not the kind of clothes you would wear while on a snowy mountain. After a while, I finally got bored of just sitting there waiting for him to wake up, so I went outside to train.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gold’s POV (And back to normal :P)**

“Urgh...” I barely muttered to myself. Why did my head hurt so much? Wait, no. Why did everything hurt so much? I tried to open my eyes, but they didn’t seem to want to obey. I could feel something soft wrapped around me and hear the crackling of a fire. Where was I?

I tried one more time to open my eyes and this time they obeyed. I didn’t know what I expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. I was inside a cave. But it wasn’t a normal cave. No, it was anything but that. This cave looked like it had been turned into a house. There was a roaring fire in the middle of the cave while off to the left was what looked sort of like a kitchen. To the right, there was a tunnel leading deeper into the cave. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wrapped in a pile of blankets and on top of a sleeping-bag. How did I get here?  
The last thing I remembered before blacking out was... a pair of blood red eyes. Blood red eyes? Blood red... red... Red! I quickly scrambled out of the pile of blankets, but soon came to regret it as I got a massive head rush from moving so fast and the sudden weight on my sprained ankle caused me to collapse onto the floor, breathing heavily. It must have been Red who saved me! Why the Distortion World would anyone else have been up there? And nobody else but Red could have those kind of eyes...

I slowly pried myself off of the cold, hard cave floor and into a sitting position. I then crawled back over to the blankets and sleeping bag.  
I glanced around the cave again. There was no one there. Where could he have been? If it was actually him who saved me... But I was pretty convinced it was. I turned my attention to the cave entrance. He couldn’t possibly still be out there... could he?

I wasn’t too fond of the idea of going back out into the freezing cold after the last incident, but how else could I have been sure it was Red who saved me?  
I tightly wrapped a blanket around me and hobbled towards the cave entrance. I took a deep breath. Well, here we go. I took a few hops out into the open and got attacked by the snow straight away. But still, I continued to hop along until I came across a giant boulder. I decided to take a rest stop and leant up against it.  
“Pika-pikachu!” I suddenly heard. What the heck was that? I peered around the other side of the boulder and saw a little yellow Pikachu standing in the middle of the snow. It suddenly let out a powerful burst of electricity, also known as Thunderbolt. It was only then did I notice a tall figure standing behind the little yellow rodent. He looked to be about 17 and wore a red and white hat on his head. He wore a red and white jacket over a black t-shirt and had black fingerless gloves on his hands. His pants were a dark blue colour and his sneakers were red, black and white.

Oh my Arceus! That was Red! Holy shit! I couldn’t believe it! He was actually on Mount Silver that whole time!  
All of a sudden, Pikachu started running towards the boulder I was hiding behind at an unbelievable speed. My eyes widened in shock as its tail turned silver and it jumped up high only to come crashing down onto the boulder.

“Aaaah!” I shouted as I dove out of the way just in time. “Oof!” I landed in the snow with the blanket over the top of my head. Little bits of boulder came cascading down on me as I feebly tried to protect myself. The bits of decimated boulder finally stopped and everything went silent. I could hear someone coming closer towards me, the snow crunching underfoot. I hid under the blanket in embarrassment.  
The sound of crunching snow kept coming until it was basically right by my face, but all of a sudden, it stopped.

“Phew.” I breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief soon turned into horror as the corner of the blanket was lifted up to show Red’s blank face. I choked back a gasp as he suddenly lifted me up out of the snow and back into the cave. Red placed me back down onto the pile of blankets and then sat down opposite to me, in front of the burning fire. He did all of this with no expression on his face. But I knew better. His eyes showed slight annoyance even though his face was completely blank.  
“Um...” I started, slightly embarrassed about the whole situation. “I’m sorry...”  
Red didn’t even give me a second glance. He just started to poke the fire.  
“Uh... hey? Did you hear me? I said I’m sorry.” I said, getting a bit annoyed at the fact that he just completely ignored me. At least this time he looked up slightly, before continuing to poke the fire.

Arceus. Red’s mother wasn’t kidding when she said that Red never talked.

“Anyway, I’m Gold. Thanks for saving me.” I said, trying to change the topic. Once again, Red stayed silent. I tried to see if his eyes showed any kind of emotion, but even they seemed to be blank. “Okay, this is pointless. I’m gonna go.” I said and stood up. I took a few steps towards the entrance before my ankle gave away. I fell onto the floor once again, but this time it was worse.  
“Good Arceus that hurt...” I groaned in pain. I heard Red get up and he randomly appeared in front of me. He hooked his arms under my knees and neck just like before and placed me back on the blankets once again. He poked my right ankle and I cried out in pain. “What the Distortion World man?! Why the heck did you do that?!”

Red got up and walked down that tunnel that lead deeper into the cave. He was gone for about fifteen seconds before coming back with a roll of bandages. He bobbed down in front of me and pointed at my right foot.

“Wait... do you want me to take my shoe off?” I questioned him. He just nodded simply. “Okay, whatever.” I said and proceeded to take my shoe and sock off.  
Red then started to bandage my foot up. I don’t think that was the first time he had to do something like that since he did it so quickly and perfectly. He put in the safety pin and then stood up. He nodded at it, almost like he was inspecting a piece of art, and then returned back to his original spot.  
“Hey, uh... Red?” I said and he quickly glanced up at me. “Um... why do you stay up here?”  
Red shrugged, but still kept his face impassive. Well, at least I was getting some form of reaction from him now. But I was pretty sure he did have a reason for being up there. He just didn’t want to tell me. “I know there is a reason.”

Red continued to ignore me.

“Arceus! You are so damn infuriating!” I yelled out, my voice echoing off of the cave walls. “I’ve only known you for about ten minutes and you’ve already pissed me off twice!”

Red looked straight at me, his face completely expressionless. I barely managed to catch the look of pure rage in his eyes that bore into my own before it quickly disappeared. What the heck was that? His blood red eyes had looked like they were on fire and it instantly made me feel the need to flinch.  
Red then returned his attention back to the fire. Those nerve racking eyes seemed to glow in the fire-light and it made me feel antsy and small. I think I had made him way more pissed off than I was.

“Um... uh... I’m s-so sorry.” I stuttered quietly. “I should be thankful for the fact that you basically saved my life. I have no right to get angry at you... I’m sorry.”

Red just shrugged it off and got up and went over to the ‘kitchen.’ On a big rock there was a whole load of snacks and drinks. Red picked up what appeared to be a bottle of water and chucked it to me. I caught it and examined it. Yup. It was water.  
“Thanks.” I said while I opened it. Red grabbed one for himself and opened it as well. I took a sip and then re-capped the bottle. Red did the exact same. I noticed Red was staring intently at my face when he lifted a finger and tapped his chin. My hand flew up to my face and I felt water on my chin. I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. Well, that was awkward.  
Red walked over to the entrance of the cave and for a moment, I thought he was going to leave me there again, but all he did was peer outside. I craned my neck and just managed to see outside. The sun had almost finished setting and it looked quite pretty. Red returned back to his spot in front of the fire that was almost out.  
I saw him take a pokeball off of his belt and chuck it into the air. A red beam sprouted out from the pokeball and it took the form of a humungous Charizard. It let out a deafening roar and I flinched, instantly terrified of the giant beast.

Red signalled towards the fire and the dragon-looking Pokémon blasted a powerful Flamethrower into it. The heat that radiated from the Flamethrower was so intense. Once it had finished, Red got up and patted the Charizard’s head with affection. He returned it to its pokeball not long after. That flamethrower was unbelievable. And I thought my Typhlosion’s one was impressive... Wait. My Typhlosion!

I desperately searched for my trusty partner’s pokeball on my waist, but it was nowhere to be found. I instantly started to panic and hyperventilate. I turned to Red, panic clear across my face. Red just reached for something on his belt again and chucked it at me. It was Typhlosion’s pokeball.  
“Phew.” I breathed a sigh of relief and re-attached it to my belt next to the other ones.  
I saw Red yawn quietly and stretch and walk back down that tunnel. I waited patiently for his return and when he did, he was no longer wearing his red hat and other clothes. Instead, he was wearing a black top and a pair of black shorts. In his hands he was carrying a spare sleeping-bag and another set of clothes. He chucked the clothes at me and spread the other sleeping-bag across the floor, opposite to mine. I examined the clothes and noticed that they were the same as what he was now wearing. The sun was now set and everything would have been pitch-black if not for the burning fire in the middle of the cave. I guessed these clothes were for me to sleep in.

“Hey, um...” I started nervously. “Where... can I uh, get changed into these?”  
Red gave me a blank look from his spot on the floor and then pointed towards the tunnel he had just come from. “Okay, thanks.”

I tried desperately to get up, but I was completely worn out and my ankle was throbbing painfully. I smiled sheepishly at Red who sighed and came over to me to pick me up. As usual, he hooked his arms under my knees and neck and hoisted me up off the ground. As Red walked down the tunnel with me in his arms, I didn’t know where to look so I just rested my gaze on the clothes that were in my hands. We finally reached the end of the tunnel and I took a look around.  
The second cave looked sort of like a storage room. There were spare clothes, first aid kits (which I guessed Red used to bandage my foot up), piles of blankets, more food and two pillows.  
Red placed me in the middle of the floor which had a rug on it. Red looked at me, like he was waiting for me to say something.

“I’m fine, Red.” I smiled slightly. Red nodded and grabbed the two pillows before making his way back down the tunnel. I looked at the clothes in my hands and then at my bandaged ankle.

Damn. This was going to be hard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about ten minutes of struggling, shifting and painful cries, I was finally done.

“Red! I’m done!” I called out to him, my voice once again echoing off the cave walls and he appeared about ten seconds later. He picked me up and took me back down the tunnel to the other cave. As we exited the tunnel, I noticed that the sleeping-bag and blankets I had been sitting on were now tidied up and made into a proper bed. Did Red really do that for me? I got put down onto the sleeping-bag and blankets. There was also now one of those pillows on it.  
I slowly crawled into the nest of blankets and watched as Red got into his own. I was no longer cold as the blankets and raging fire kept me warm, but my ankle still hurt quite a bit and it was keeping me from going to sleep.

I gave up after a while and peered over at Red. I quietly watched as his face went from serious and rigid to relaxed and calm. He looked so much less tense when he was sleeping. I didn’t blame him. He had to go through the death of his father at such a young age and it had left him shocked and distressed. That’s probably why he never talked.  
I probably looked like a creep staring at him sleeping, but I couldn’t help it. He looked like a totally different person when he slept. It sort of intrigued me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**  
 **Hola señors and señoritas ^_^**  
 **And that was the third chapter! WOOHOO!**  
 **All feedback is welcome by the way!**  
 **I hope you all wait for the next chapter excitedly!**

**Li xx**


	4. Abyss

**A/N**

**Welcome! Welcome!**  
 **I really lacked in ideas for this chapter, so I’m sorry if it’s boring :P**  
 **BUT! There is an important part in this chapter, so be on the look-out!**  
 **ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gold’s POV**

I woke up to the sound and smell of pancakes cooking. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Red over in the ‘kitchen’ making pancakes. Only then did I notice that there was a small stove placed on top of one of the rocks. He was now fully dressed and wearing his red hat again. He put them on a plate and brought them over to me as I sat up in my nest of blankets. He looked at me blankly and put the plate out in front of me, a knife and fork on it as well.

“For me?” I asked in surprise. Red nodded and I took the plate from him. “Thank you. They look delicious.”  
I picked up the knife and fork and looked at them. I licked my lips. Yummy!  
As I chowed down on them, I noticed that Red didn’t have any. I looked at the last pancake on my plate and then back at him. I barely managed to pull myself off of the floor and then hobbled over to him.  
“Here.” I said and placed the plate on his lap. He looked up at me confusedly and then gave me back the plate. “No. I want you to have it.” I said and gave it to him once again. He just sighed and then ate the pancake. Yes! 1 point to Gold!

I collapsed back down onto the pile of blankets and watched as Red finished off the last piece of the pancake. He peered up at me and I quickly looked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug.  
I heard movement suddenly and looked up as Red went and put the empty plate on one of the bigger rocks in the ‘kitchen.’

“So, um... How long do you think I’ll be stuck up here?” I asked quietly. Red just stared blankly at me. I didn’t expect anything less.  
Red moved towards the entrance to the cave and glanced outside.  
“Where are you going?” I asked quickly, fearing that he was going to leave me alone in this cave. Red took a pokeball from his belt and then pointed to the snow covered outside world. It didn’t take me long to figure out what he was going to do. He was gonna go outside and train with his Pokémon.  
“Hey, uh... Before you do, can you please take me back down that tunnel so I can get changed into my other clothes?” I asked awkwardly.  
His reply was clipping the pokeball back onto his belt and heaving me up off the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red took me back to the main cave once I was changed.

Just before he put me down, I spoke up. “Can I go outside and watch you train?”  
Red shook his head.  
“Well, can I at least watch you from the entrance of the cave?” I asked in a last attempt.  
He looked at me thoughtfully and then sighed. He then put me back down on the hill blankets and dragged it (with me still on top of it) over to the entrance of the cave.  
“Thanks.” I smiled at him and then he sauntered off outside.

He wasn’t too far from the entrance of the cave but far away enough so I didn’t get hurt from his Pokémon’s attacks.  
I was determined to become a great Pokémon Master like him, so I watched carefully so I didn’t miss anything. Red sent out his Snorlax first. Without Red even saying anything, the giant Pokémon shot a powerful Giga Impact at a near-by boulder and it instantly exploded into tiny, miniscule pieces.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Red didn’t even tell his Pokémon to do anything, yet it seemed to know what to do! Did he do some sort of signal? Or did he speak without me knowing it?

Red returned his Snorlax to its pokeball and sent out his Blastoise. The huge turtle-like Pokémon shifted its body so it was facing towards a boulder. It peered over at Red and then let out a forceful Flash Cannon. Once again, the boulder exploded into bits of rubble. Red continued to do this with his other 4 Pokémon until all the boulders in that area were powder.  
How did Red do that?! He never even spoke once! If he was battling a trainer, the person would have no idea what attack he would command his Pokémon to do! It was quite a good strategy, but you would have had to have a very special and strong relationship with your Pokémon for it to work. Then again, people don’t call Red a Pokémon Master for no reason.

Red trudged his way back over to me through the knee-deep snow and grabbed a water bottle from the pile of snacks and drinks on the rock in the ‘kitchen.’  
I sat there dumbfounded, not believing what I had just witnessed.  
In my peripheral vision, I saw Red look at me with slight concern and then waved his gloved hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him embarrassedly. How awkward.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about the way you and your Pokémon work.” I said. “I can’t believe that your Pokémon know what to do even without you saying anything. It’s quite amazing actually.”

I looked up at Red, and I swear I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. But that couldn’t have been right. The only emotion Red showed is through his eyes. I knew that for sure.  
Red just shrugged and then sent out his Charizard to light up the fire again.  
I gazed outside and noticed that the sun was begging to set. I had now been on this mountain for 2 days. I spent most of the first day almost freezing to death and today I got to witness Red training his Pokémon.

“I wonder what your voice sounds likes.” I blurted out randomly. I scarlet coloured blush crept across my face as Red glanced up at me. “I-I mean... Well, I’ve n-never heard to speak before, s-so I was just w-wondering.” I stuttered out awkwardly in a desperate attempt to save myself. Red looked away and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
We sat there for about ten minutes in a comfortable silence while Red poked the fire.

I wondered if I should have told Red why I was here in the first place. Should I have told him that I knew about his past ad why he didn’t speak? Or would he think I was a creep for knowing too much about him? Would he shun me and force me back down the mountain? I wasn’t entirely sure what the outcome would be, so I decided to keep my mouth shut for now.  
While I was thinking, Red had disappeared down the tunnel that led to the storage room and then returned with a couple more blankets and a first-aid kit. He chucked the blankets at me and then proceeded to take off the old bandage and put a new one on. Before he put the new one on, I caught a glimpse of my ankle. It was a lot less swollen than it was the day before, but it still looked pretty bad.

I turned my attention to the extra blankets Red had given me and made a logical guess as to why he gave them to me. It was probably going to be a lot colder tonight.  
I slightly shivered when Red’s cold fingers made contact with my leg. He glanced up at me and I could’ve sworn I saw him smirk a little.  
Once he was finished, I collapsed backwards into the blankets and yawned loudly. I was exhausted, yet I had done nothing all day. I couldn’t be bothered to get changed into my nightwear, so I just rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes.

“Hey, Red?” I said with my eyes still closed. “Thanks for looking after me. I never would have survived on this Arceus forsaken mountain if you hadn’t found me. I probably would be dead right now.”

I didn’t get a reply but I hadn’t really expected to. I just hoped that Red knew I was truly grateful and owed him my life.  
All of a sudden, I yawned very loudly. “Aha... Sorry.” I opened my eyes and smiled sheepishly. “I’m really tired, so I’m going to go to sleep now, okay?”  
Red nodded slightly and I closed my eyes again and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_“Ugh... Where am I?”_  
 _I slowly peeled my eyes open and found myself surrounded by whiteness. I was lying on something soft yet terribly cold._  
 _I grabbed at the ground with my numb hand and brought it up to my face. My already pale skin was now coated in a thin layer of white powder. Just like the ground I was lying on, it too, was cold._

_I forced my eyes shut and then opened them again. I was still enveloped in that white, powdery substance. I lay there for a minute, trying to clear my foggy mind. The cold whiteness was... Snow!_

_I flicked my head up and examined my surroundings. There was nothing but snow around me. My gut instincts told me that I was still on Mount Silver, but I was no longer in the comfort and warmth of the cave. But if I was out here... Then where was Red?_  
 _I lifted myself up out of the snow. Wait a minute. I peered down at my originally swollen ankle and saw that it was now looking normal. That’s weird._

_I shuffled forwards slightly, but found myself being pulled back by something. Once again, I looked down at my feet but this time, I saw that my right leg was now shackled. I followed the chain with my eyes back to where it was coming from. I hadn’t noticed before, but there was now a giant crevice in the ground behind me, and the chain was leading right into it. Oh Arceus._  
 _I sprinted forward but I was instantly pulled back and down onto the ground by the chain. I cried out as the chain suddenly started retracting back into the crevice, me going down with it._  
 _I clawed desperately at the shackle on my ankle but flinched back. It was so cold it felt like it was burning._

_“Help!” I yelled out as I was mercilessly dragged along the snow covered ground and towards the dark crevice._  
 _I grabbed at the ground in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. I grasped a rock that was lodged deeply into the ground just as my feet were about to fall off the edge and into the crevice._

_“Somebody help me! Please!” I cried out hysterically as the chain and shackle pulled violently at my right ankle._

_Where was Red?! This couldn’t be happening! This must have been a dream! I didn’t want to die like this!_  
 _A single tear escaped my eye as my fingers slowly slipped from the rock I was holding onto. The pain of the shackle pulling against my leg was unbearable._  
 _The chain gave one last forceful tug and I went spiralling into the deep, dark abyss, crying out Red’s name as I tumbled to my death._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Red!” I yelled out as my eyes flew open. I scanned my surroundings, breathing heavily and panting.  
I sat there shivering but it wasn’t from the cold. It was from that traumatic nightmare. What the Distortion World was that?!  
I was sitting there in a full blown panic when a dark, cloaked figure entered the cave.

“Aah!” I yelled out in pure terror.  
The figure pulled back the hood of the cloak and revealed a raven haired boy with crimson eyes.  
“Oh! It’s just you Red!” I sighed, now slightly at ease. He was wearing his normal clothes but over the top he wore a black cloak. In his right hand he was holding a plastic bag. From what I could see, it looked like food.  
I looked over at the now diminishing food supply on the rock in the ‘kitchen.’ I hadn’t noticed, but we were running out of food. Me being there was making it run out faster.  
“Do you wear that cloak when you’re out so people don’t recognize you?” I questioned Red.  
He nodded slightly and emptied that plastic bag onto the rock in the ‘kitchen.’  
“So you do actually leave this mountain from time to time?”  
Once again, he nodded.

I sat there for a bit, contemplating the nightmare I just had. Why was I out there? Where did that dark abyss come from? Why was I being dragged into it? Where was... Red?  
Should I tell Red? Or would he think I’m weird for sharing my dreams/nightmares with him?  
It always seemed to revert back to me thinking that he’d find me weird. Just to be on the safe side, I think I should keep this one to myself.  
Then I thought suddenly. What if Red heard me yelling out his name before?!  
“Hey, Red? Did you hear any yelling when you came in?” I asked shyly. He looked at me blankly and then shook his head. “Okay, that’s good.”  
I gazed up at him and saw him raise an eyebrow. “Oh! It’s nothing! It doesn’t matter!” I blurted out quickly, trying to cover up my stupid mistake. Red then looked away and focussed his attention on his gloved hands.  
That was probably the first facial expression I had seen Red do. Did that mean he’s comfortable around me? Or did he let his guard down without meaning to? Either way, it made me happy knowing that I might finally get him to open up around me.

“How old were you when you stopped talking?” I asked quietly. It looked like Red wasn’t going to answer me for a minute, but then he held up nine fingers. “And I guess that you’re seventeen, so eight years in complete silence?” I focussed my attention on him, trying to get an answer. Red nodded, almost sadly.  
Eight years without talking? That seemed impossible. Especially for a talkative person such as myself. There would be no way I could do that. I wonder how he managed to do it.  
“I hope I can hear you speak one day...” I said quietly. Red’s head snaps up and his blood-red eyes make contact with my golden ones. “No seriously. Then maybe when can have a proper conversation. A conversation where I’m not the only one talking.” I laughed nervously. I caught a glimpse of Red smirking slightly to himself and I smiled. The second facial expression that I actually knew had happened.

I was on the right track, I knew that much.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**Aloha!**  
 **I’m sorry that chapter was so boring!**  
 **It was kind of just a filler.**  
 **Oh yeah! By the way!**  
 **Don’t forget Gold’s dream okay!**  
 **It’s plays a big role in this fanfic so don’t forget it!**  
 **I’ve decided to make it my goal to update once a week!**  
 **I’m usually terrible at updating stories, so I wanted to make an effort with this fanfic :)**  
 **Alrighty, hope you wait for the next chapter excitedly!**

**Li xx**


	5. Vulnerable

**A/N**

**Kia ora (it means ‘hello’ in Maori :D) my friends!**   
**Welcome to the long awaited 5 th chapter! WOOP WOOP!**   
**I’m gonna stop blabbing so...**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

A bitterly cold draft blew through the entrance of the cave as I sat there nervously fiddling with my PokeGear. I had only realised a while ago that it was in my bag and I was now trying to make a call, but with no such luck.

“Arceus!” I yelled out furiously and chucked the useless device onto my bag. “There’s no reception up on this damned mountain!”  
Red glanced up at me from the opposite side of the blazing fire in the middle of the cave. There was a look of questioning on his face and I quickly had to make up some excuse. He still didn’t know the actual reason as to why I was on this mountain in the first place.  
“Oh... I um... Was trying to call my uh... Mother. She’s the only one who knows that I’m up here, but there is no reception so I guess that idea’s out the window... Heheh...” I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head with my hand.

My hair was a complete mess. I really should brush it... wait. Since when did I start caring about the way I looked? I usually didn’t care and just flattened it down with the hat that was pretty much always on my head.

Red just shook his head and looked away from me. We sat there in silence for about five minutes when suddenly my PokeGear made a little beeping noise. I quickly shuffled over to it, but groaned when I saw a message that I dreaded to see. LOW BATTERY flashed across the screen and I sighed.

“I’m running out of power.” I said to myself quietly. All of a sudden, a cable was chucked into my lap. I flicked my head up and my eyes made contact with Red’s. I looked away quickly and back down at the cable.  
“It’s a PokeGear charger.” I said. “But what am I supposed to do with it? There’s no electricity up on this mountain.”

Red looked blankly at me and then took a pokeball from his belt and released the Pokémon. A small, yellow rodent appeared before my eyes. The Pikachu looked up at its trainer and tilted its head to the side in confusion. Red took the PokeGear charger out of my lap and gave it to Pikachu. He then took the PokeGear out of my hands and plugged it into the charger. He glanced at Pikachu and it nodded in understanding.  
The mouse-like Pokémon suddenly let out a small burst of electricity. I flinched away, fearing getting zapped.  
The electricity stopped coming and my PokeGear made another small beeping sound. I gingerly took the device out of Pikachu’s tiny hands and read the new message across the screen. FULLY CHARGED it read.  
I stared at it in disbelief. Red’s Pikachu just re-charged my PokeGear!

“Oh wow. Thanks Pikachu!” I said and gave Pikachu a scratch under its chin. It let out a cry of happiness and then retreated back to its master. A red beam of light sucked up the little mouse-like Pokémon and I looked up at Red. “Thanks.” I grinned at him widely but it soon went away as I came to realise something. “But I still can’t use it. There’s no reception up here.”  
Red blinked a couple times and then shrugged. Hey, at least he tried?

I put the now fully charged PokeGear back into my backpack, but as I did, my pretty much always frozen fingers brushed across something. I wrapped my fingers around it and gasped as I brought it out of the bag. It was an envelope with the name ‘Red’ written across it in neat cursive writing. It was the thing Red’s mother gave to me just before I left. I still hadn’t given it to him yet. I wasn’t even sure that I could give it to him because he thought that only my mother knew I was up here. If I randomly gave it to him saying that it was from his mother, wouldn’t he wonder why I was even talking to her? Maybe this was the time to tell him why I was up here? Or maybe I could twist the truth a little?

“Hey, Red.” I said, trying to get his attention. “You know how I said that only my mother knew I was up here? Well... I kind of lied. _Your_ mother knows to. So does Professor Oak.”  
Red’s head snapped up and he looked at me with surprised eyes.  
“When your mother found out that I was going up to Mount Silver through the professor, she requested that I come and get this from her.” I hold out the envelope in front of me. “She said it was for you.”  
Panic spread across his face but he was quick to make his face impassive again.  
“I’m pretty sure it’s a letter. I know you haven’t seen her in three years, so I don’t blame you if you don’t want to read it though.”

He looked at the envelope with nervous eyes. I could tell that he was desperately trying to hide his fear, but I could see through his act.  
Slowly and shakily, he took the white envelope out of my hand and rested his gaze on it. He looked at it for about a minute before standing up and walking out of the cave.  
I sat there dumbfound, not believing that he just got up and left. Yes, I know that he needed his privacy and probably didn’t want me sitting there watching him like a hawk, but he could have at least said something... wait. Never mind.

I sat there impatiently for a good two minutes. I turned my attention to the entrance of the cave. Maybe if should go and check on him...  
My curiosity got the better of me and I crawled at a slow but steady pace towards the entrance.  
I peered outside and shivered. As per usual, everything was coated in a thick powdery snow. To my relief, it was only snowing lightly so I shouldn’t have too much trouble.

I heaved myself off the ground and took a few hops outside. I glanced around and saw nothing but white and boulders and rocks. I took my chances and started hopping towards the boulders.  
 My ankle was throbbing, but I chose to ignore it.  
I came to the area where Red was training his Pokémon yesterday and saw decimated bits of rock lying discarded on the snow covered ground. Off to the side, there were many boulders which had escaped the destruction. My gut instincts told me to go over there.  
Yet again, I hobbled across the snow. I saw a silhouette in the distance, and it appeared to be on top of one of the boulders. As I got closer, the silhouette took the form of a human and I instantly knew who it was.

I made my way over quietly, not wanting to disturb him. I crouched down below the rock he was sitting on and glanced up at him.  
His eyes were frantically skimming across the letter, almost like he couldn’t believe what he was reading. I looked away for a bit and wondered. What _did_ his mother write in that letter?  
I looked back up at him and saw that his eyes were starting to look glassy. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought that he was crying.

Feeling like I was intruding, I moved away quickly and quietly. But completely forgetting about my injured ankle, I went down yelling, face first into the snow.  
I quickly flipped myself over and shook my head. My head snapped up towards the boulder when I heard shuffling. I saw Red jump down from the boulder and run towards me. I covered my face in shame when he stopped in front of me. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I just knew that he was scowling, whether he wanted me to see it or not.  
I felt his familiar arms hook themselves under my neck and knees, the usual place.  
I couldn’t believe that this had happened again. Me going outside when I’m not supposed to. Red finding me collapsed in the snow. Him picking me up and taking me back to the cave. This was really becoming a bad habit.

My thoughts were interrupted by a wet substance on my nose.  I tilted my head to the side and dabbed my nose with my finger. I brought it up to my face. I took a closer look at it and realised that it was water. Or so I thought.  
I peered up at Red and saw him looking straight ahead, not giving me a second glance. This scene wouldn’t have been unusual if not for the tear tracks on his face. On closer inspection, I noticed a fresh one and I put the pieces together. So he really was crying after all?

I couldn’t believe it. This was definitely the most amount of emotions I had ever seen from him. And not to mention the fact that he was letting out his emotions with another person only moments away. This was definitely a sign. I was finally getting through to him. Even though he probably didn’t mean for me to find any evidence of him crying, I had still found it and it gave me hope. Hope that I could actually get him down from that Arceus damned mountain. And possibly get him to talk. Wait, no. That’s going a bit too far. If he wanted to talk, he would...

“This is getting kind of ridiculous. This has happened way to many times for my liking.” I joked as Red placed me back on my blankets by the fire. “If I don’t start walking around soon, I’ll become too heavy for you to pick up!”  
Red quickly shook his head and I laughed.

After a while of sitting there in a comfortable silence (the usual), I saw Red put his face in his hands. His body started to shake slightly. I sat there in shock as the bizarre scene unfolded in front of me.

“Red?” I said, finally able to find my voice. “What’s wrong?”  
He slowly looked up at me and my breath hitched. The once dried tear tracks were now replaced with new and fresh ones. I couldn’t believe my eyes as a single tear dropped from Red’s eyes and fell to the floor of the cave. In the unbelievable silence, the sound of the tear hitting the ground was heard. Red’s face returned to his hands.  
My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, trying so desperately to form words. I finally gave up and shuffled over towards Red and kneeled down in front of him, trying to keep my weight off my injured ankle.

I grasped his wrists and I instantly felt him go rigid. I removed his hands from his face and placed them at his sides.  
His crimson eyes looked redder than ever. The skin around his eyes was now a little bit puffy and swollen. The scowl that was on his face made me believe that he was almost disappointed or angry with the fact that he was crying. And then it hit me. His mother said that he hadn’t cried since his father passed away. So this was the first time he had cried since then.

I couldn’t help myself. I wrapped my arms around him.

I heard a tiny gasp escape his mouth as I brought him into a protective hug. I felt him try to resist my hug, but he gave up after a while. He started to relax and soon the sobs that shook his body stopped coming.  
It felt foreign to me, seeing him so vulnerable like that.

I leaned away from him and he looked at me with his big, red eyes. His tears were now all dried and they once again left stains on his pale face.  
I lifted myself off the ground and looked down at him. “It’s getting late.” I said as I craned my neck to see outside. “We should be getting to bed.”

I ushered Red towards the tunnel and told him to go and get changed. He obeyed without questions. Not that he would ask questions anyway.

I stood there and pondered while I awaited his return.  
Was Red seriously just full-on crying in front of me? I seriously couldn’t believe it. It came as a shock to me to find him outside crying by himself, let alone crying right before my eyes. What could have possibly been in that letter to make him so fragile? Fragile enough to make his walls come crumbling down around him?

My eyes shifted over to where Red had previously been sitting. The letter was sitting right there. Maybe I should have read it? No. That would have been an invasion of Red’s privacy. My curiosity was killing me. But somehow, I managed to keep myself from reading it.  
Red had only been gone for a matter of minutes, but I was already starting to feel lonely. That cave wasn’t exactly what I’d call ‘homely.’

I heard footsteps coming back down the tunnel and Red appeared right after. His usual outfit had been discarded and was replaced by his nightwear. I on the other hand couldn’t be bothered changing. My ankle had been moved around enough that day.  
I ushered him over to his own bed and once he was all snuggled in, I bent down next to him. I felt like he was ignoring me though, as his back was facing me.

“I’m so sorry, Red.” I said, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt crash over me.  
He shifted his body so that it was now facing me. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. This only made me feel guiltier. The sadness in his eyes was replaced with uncertainty.

What he did next caught me completely off guard.

“For what?” His croaky voice said.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER!  
Heheh I’m so evil!  >:D**

**I am so sorry for not updating within the week like I promised! D:**   
**It’s just that I was completely out of ideas until this one hit me!**   
**Just like Gold, it caught me completely off guard!**   
**I’ll be working on some of the next chapter tonight as well, so it should hopefully be updated again next Thursday :D**   
**Hope you liked it!**

**Li xx**


	6. Twisted

**A/N**

**Hola mi amigos (‘hello my friends’ in Spanish!)**   
**¿Cómo estás? (how are you?)**   
**And before you ask, no, I don’t speak Spanish nor am I from a Spanish speaking country xD**   
**Alrighty, brace yourself for a major plot twist and a ridiculous amount of POV changes!**   
**ENJOY!**   


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Recap! **

I heard footsteps coming back down the tunnel and Red appeared right after. His usual outfit had been discarded and was replaced by his nightwear. I on the other hand couldn’t be bothered changing. My ankle had been moved around enough that day.  
I ushered him over to his own bed and once he was all snuggled in, I bent down next to him. I felt like he was ignoring me though, as his back was facing me.

“I’m so sorry, Red.” I said, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt crash over me.  
He shifted his body so that it was now facing me. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. This only made me feel guiltier. The sadness in his eyes was replaced with uncertainty.

What he did next caught me completely off guard.

“For what?” His croaky voice said.

** End of Recap! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
**

** Gold’s POV **

My face went slack, mouth slightly open. My body wouldn’t move and the colour drained from my face as I stared wide-eyed at Red. I froze up to a point where I was barely breathing. I closed my mouth and opened it again. My throat felt dry, like I hadn’t drunk any water in weeks.

“Wh-what?” My voice came out in a raspy, barely audible whisper.

Red’s own eyes increased in size and he quickly clamped his mouth shut. He flipped his body back over so his back was facing me once again.

“Wait! Red, don’t!” I cried and placed a hand on his shoulder. Red shrugged it off.

His harshness startled me and I felt a sharp pain course through my body. The cave was yet again subjected to silence and I brought my hand back to my side. I felt tears prick my eyes but I compelled them not to fall. My hands balled up into fists. How could he be so cold?

I forced myself off the ground and over to my blanket pile. I flopped down onto it with a huff and angrily threw some of the blankets over my head. I clenched my teeth and finally let the hot tears spill down my face.

Why did he do that?! He finally talked and then he shut himself away from me again!  
I didn’t know why, but his harsh coldness seemed to have more of an effect on me than it should have. Why was I feeling this way? When he turned away from me, something inside of me broke.

Quiet sobs racked my small, fragile body as I drifted off into a restless slumber.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
**

** Red’s POV (OMFG AGAIN! :D) **

Why did I do that?! Why did I shrug him off?! But most of all... Why did I speak to him?  
Gold’s voice was full of so much pain and desperation when I turned away. He sounded so hurt. Or did I imagine that?

I could now hear him sobbing quietly from across the cave. With every cry that left his mouth, my heart broke a little bit more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

_I was surrounded by twisted trees, stairs and buildings. Everything around me was shrouded in a dark, black mist. The air was thick and it was hard to breathe. I looked around but saw nothing but darkness and creepy, twisted objects._

_I looked straight ahead and noticed objects off all shapes and sizes floating towards me.  
The first thing that was close enough for me to see was a teddy bear. But this teddy bear wasn’t normal._

_One of its ears was ripped off and stuffing was falling out the side of its body. Big, black X’s replaced the bear’s eyes and its mouth was sewn into a creepy, shark-toothed smile._

_The bear flew over my head and into the dark void behind me._

_The next object was a journal. It was tattered and had pages ripped and falling out. I caught a glimpse of one of the remaining pages and saw black smudges and scribbled writing all over it. Just before it flew past, I saw the cover of the journal. It had ‘DREAMS’ written on it in all capitals, bold, gothic writing._

_It gave me the shivers._

_I started moving forwards unwillingly, closer to the hoard of sinister objects that floated past me. I tried to yell-out, but my voice was gone, and so was all control over my body.  
Many objects floated by as I was dragged further and further ahead. Things such as pens, toys, books and balloons. But they all had ghoulish features to them._

_All of a sudden, I came to a halt. A shadowy figure rushed past me, causing a disturbing chill to run through my body.  
It returned again, but this time it passed above me. I tried to turn around and run, but a horrible force was keeping me still._

_A nightmarish roar came from below me and it made the hairs on my neck stand on-end.  
The dark shadow beneath me slowly emerged to reveal menacing red orbs for eyes. The creatures startling red eyes gave off an eerie glow and it made me want to scream in horror._

_The terrifying beast gave off a blood-curdling roar and I wanted to faint right then and there. The ringing in my ears was unbearable once the creature had stopped. It was so loud that I thought my head was going to explode, but all it left was a throbbing headache._

_The demon slowly backed away until I couldn’t see it anymore. Once again I had control over my body and I sighed in relief._

_I thought that I would finally be safe but the eyes of the beast suddenly returned. It was far off in the distance, but it was rapidly closing in.  
My terror-stricken body refused to move and I watched in horror as its red eyes came closer and closer..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
**

** Gold’s POV **

It had been three days since that horrible dream. It had also been three days since Red had spoken to me.  
My ankle was basically healed except for the dull aching pain I got when I moved it to much.

I didn’t know why, but I felt like those two nightmares I had recently were connected. The first one I had was about falling into a deep, dark abyss somewhere on Mount Silver. The second one was about me being in a creepy, twisted world. And in that world, there was a creature of some sort. A beast with glowing red eyes.

Thinking of red eyes only made me think of my situation with Red. He left early in the morning when I was still asleep, and returned late at night when I had already nodded off. It became a routine for him. This started that night he spoke to me for the first time. I was trying so desperately not to forget what his voice sounded like just in case I never heard it again.

I had put up with his all-day training sessions for long enough. I _was_ going to get him to speak again. I could promise myself that.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Right now I was under the covers of my blanket nest, waiting impatiently for Red to wake up and leave for his daily training. I had stayed up all night so I wouldn’t miss him in the morning.  
I had decided that today I was going to confront Red about what happened three days ago. I couldn’t let that awkwardness go on any longer. Who cares if he would hate me afterwards? I just needed to know why he turned away from me.

I heard the shifting and shuffling of Red getting out of his sleeping bag and I tensed up. I could hear him walk away and go down the tunnel and I relaxed a bit. He would be in that room for no longer than five minutes.  
I was spot on. I heard him come back down the tunnel and grab his bag and pokeballs. I then heard him leave the cave and I waited for ten seconds.  
After ten seconds, I sprung out of my blanket pile, grabbed my backpack and limped towards the entrance of the cave.  
I could now carry the extra weight of my backpack since my ankle was almost fully healed.

I followed after Red’s quickly disappearing footprints the fastest I could. I pursued Red’s tracks to an open clearing. I could see him in the distance, his red clothes standing out against the white snow.

“Hey, Red!” I called out as I approached him.  
He turned to face me and a look of surprise mixed with fear crossed his face.  
“Why did you turn away from me three days ago? What did I ever do to you?” I questioned him.  
He just stared at me with a look of guilt on his face.

 _Why_ did he turn away?! _Why_ did he shut me out like I was nothing?! _Why_ was I feeling this way?! _Why_ did it hurt me so much?!  
There was to many questions and not enough answers.

“Are you _trying_ to push me away?! I thought that we could be friends! Or do you want to back to how it was before I got here?” I yelled, tears starting to stream down my face.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV (well this is a first!) **

**(We’re gonna skip ahead in time a little bit, okay?)**

I stood there impatiently tapping my foot against the ground as I was waiting for Gold to pick up.

“Hello?!” Gold’s panicked voice filled my ear.  
“It’s me, Blue! Where the Distortion World are you?! You’ve been gone for nearly a week!” I shouted accusingly at him.  
“Aaaah!” I heard him yell in pure terror. “This is not the time, Blue!”

I heard loud crumbling and a voice that was not Gold’s crying out.

“What is going on, Gold?!” I demanded.  
“Sorry! I’ve gotta go- aaaah!” I heard him shout and then the line went dead.

A soft beeping noise filled my ear, telling me that I had lost connection with Gold.  
What the Distortion World was going on?!

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

**(Back to where we were before)**

Hot tears were spilling down my cheeks as Red just stood there staring at me.  
Could he not see how much he hurt me when he turned away?!

“Answer me!” I cried out.  
Red’s mouth opened slightly. “I-I’m... I’m sorry.”

Something inside of me snapped. My sadness was now replaced with fury. My normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and my face contorted in an all consuming anger. My eyes flashed and closed into slits. My hands balled into fists and my eyes dared him to repeat once more the meaningless words that had just sprouted from his mouth.

“Aaah!” I yelled out as I ran forward and crashed into his body, tackling him to the ground.

Arms and legs flew everywhere as we rolled around in the snow.

“Do you really think ‘sorry’ will cut it?!” I shouted as I pinned him to the ground.

Red grabbed my arms and rolled me off him. He attempted to stand up but I grabbed his ankle and he toppled over and back down on top of me.  
We fought some more, snow flying everywhere, stinging wherever it touched.  
I suddenly felt a slope in the ground, but it was too late.

We both went tumbling down the snow covered hill, crying out in pain whenever we hit the ground.  
Our fast descent finally came to an end and we collapsed in a heap at the bottom.

I pushed Red off of me and sat up in the snow. “Great. Now we have to climb all the way back up there!”  
I started to stand but Red pulled me back down. “Stay. Still.” His deep voice ordered me.

His voice startled me, but the convulsing ground did even more.  Slight cracking noises could be heard from underneath us and I started to get panicky.  
The sudden jingle of a song made me jump. It was my PokeGear. Since when could I get reception up here?

I opened up my snow covered bag and sifted through it until I found it. “Hello?!”  
“It’s me, Blue! Where the Distortion World are you?! You’ve been gone for nearly a week!”  
The ground started to make some crumbling noises. “Aaaah!” I yelled. “Now is not the time, Blue!”

A spot of the ground in front of Red caved in and he cried out. This felt awfully familiar.

“What is going on, Gold?!” Blue demanded.  
“Sorry! I’ve gotta go- aaaah!” I shouted as the ground beneath both of us completely caved in.

I slipped through the hole in the ground, dropping my PokeGear in the process. Red fell in right after me.

“AAAAH!” We both yelled as we plunged into the shadowy darkness below us.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**YAYA! The story is just getting started!**   
**This was a little bit of a plot twist that I have been planning since the beginning! >:D**   
**But the story is now in full swing!**   
**I’m sorry about the ridiculous amount of POV changes, but they were necessary, I promise!**   
**Anyway, as usual!**   
**VOTE/COMMENT/FAN!**

**Li xx**


	7. Circles

**A/N**

**OH MY ARCUES I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE!**   
**As an apology, I’m going to keep this author’s note short!**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Recap! **

I opened up my snow covered bag and sifted through it until I found it. “Hello?!”  
“It’s me, Blue! Where the Distortion World are you?! You’ve been gone for nearly a week!”  
The ground started to make some crumbling noises. “Aaaah!” I yelled. “Now is not the time, Blue!”

A spot of the ground in front of Red caved in and he cried out. This felt awfully familiar.

“What is going on, Gold?!” Blue demanded.  
“Sorry! I’ve gotta go- aaaah!” I shouted as the ground beneath both of us completely caved in.

I slipped through the hole in the ground, dropping my PokeGear in the process. Red fell in right after me.

“AAAAH!” We both yelled as we plunged into the shadowy darkness below us.

** End of Recap! **

**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Red’s POV (heheh) **

Freezing cold wind whipped around us as we fell further and further into the pitch-black abyss. We plunged deeper into the darkness at an unbelievable speed, making it hard to breathe.  
I heard a strangled cry next to me. It was Gold.  
I could only just see his silhouette as his arms flailed around, trying to grab onto something.

“Gold!” I yelled and held out my arm.  
He grabbed my arm and I pulled him into me. I heard him gasp and I rested my chin on his head as we tumbled through the air and fell deeper into the unknown darkness below.

**  
**

** Gold’s POV **

I grabbed tightly onto Red’s arm and he pulled me into him. I let out a little gasp and then he rested his chin on my now hat-less head.  
The warmth of his body seeped into my own and I squeezed my eyes shut, dreading the horrible fate that awaited us below.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

I felt something flick my nose and I awoke with a start. I sat up and saw Red kneeling down in front of me with a worried look on his face.

“Did you just flick my nose?!” I snapped at him.  
He smirked slightly and I scowled at him. I still hadn’t forgiven him yet.

I took in my surroundings and my heart stopped. It was exactly like my second dream.

Twisted trees, stairs and buildings were everywhere I looked. Some of them were upside down while others were sideways. Everything around us was coated in a dark layer of mist.  
I looked down and saw that we were sitting on a cobble-stone path that was suspended in mid-air. There were many smaller paths attached to this one that lead off to different places. The whole place was cold and it gave me goose-bumps.

“Do you have any idea where we are or what this place is?” I asked Red, turning my attention back to him.  
Red just shrugged and I sighed.

This couldn’t have been a coincidence. I had those two dreams only a few days ago and now I was here.  
 _We_ were here.  
It was only ever _me_ in those dreams. Why was Red here then?

“I need to tell you something. I had a dream about this place three days ago.” I blurted out randomly. “On the day after you saved me, I had a dream. A _nightmare_ to be more exact. I was somewhere on Mount Silver when I was suddenly pulled into an abyss. Then on the night that you first talked to me, I had another nightmare. I found myself in a place that looked almost exactly like where we are now.” I finished. “I just _knew_ that those two dreams were connected.”  
Red sat there with his mouth slightly opened.  
“Now that we’re actually here, I just _know_ that they were visions. Visions of the future... But. Both of those times, I was alone _._ So I’m not entirely sure why _you’re_ here.” I said rather harshly.

A look of sadness placed itself on Red’s face and I instantly regretted saying what I did. In all honesty... I was kind of happy to have him with me. It didn’t mean anything though! I mean, who would want to be down here alone anyway...?

“Well, what’s done is done.” I said, trying to cover up my guilt. I stood up and expected there to be pain in my ankle, but there wasn’t any. “That’s strange... My ankle is alright now.”

Just like in my first dream, my ankle seemed to be healed now. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder.

“Where should we go now?” I asked Red.  
He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. My hands closed into fists at his incompetent response.  
“We could try and find a way out.” I suggested through clenched teeth while trying to calm myself down.  
Red nodded quickly, sensing my rapidly increasing rage.

Red was still kneeled down on the ground in front of me. It took me quite some time to finally decide on it, but I held out my hand. He gingerly took hold of it and I lifted him up.  
He dusted himself off and then looked at me with questioning eyes.

I flicked my head to the left. “I guess we could go this way. We’ve got nowhere else to go.”

I cautiously took a few steps forward and then breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t seem like the ground would start collapsing on us anytime soon.  
I made my way down a path that was branching off to the left, Red hot on my heels.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

We walked side-by-side for about ten minutes. The only thing that was different about the scenery was that there were no longer twisted objects around us. But it had been this way for a while.

“Arceus! It’s like we’re walking through hell!” I yelled and threw my arms up in the air. “I’m sure we’re walking in circles!”

It was true. Everything around us was still dark and murky. There didn’t seem to be any sign of life other than ourselves.  
The only thing I was grateful for was that we hadn’t encountered that demon-like creature I saw in my dream.

“Let’s just keep going.” I huffed and continued forward.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The presence of Red walking in front of me was kind of unnerving. He made me feel all jittery and uncomfortable and his returned silence wasn’t helping. He hadn’t said anything since we fell down here.  
It’s not like Red was doing anything purposely, it’s just that his company was distracting me by quite a bit. I didn’t even know why. All I knew was that I was feeling nervous.  
All of a sudden, I crashed into something hard but warm. I feel down onto the ground with an ‘oof.’

I looked up and saw that Red had stopped suddenly in the middle of the path. “What the heck, man?!” I demanded as I got up and brushed myself off. “Why did you stop all of a sudden?!”  
Red raised an arm up and pointed straight ahead.

I was about to question his actions, but instead I followed where his arm was pointing with my eyes.  
Up ahead there was a building. From what I could see, it looked like a small cottage. It appeared to be two-storied with a thatch roof covering. There was a chimney protruding out at the top and it had a wooden door that was flat at the bottom but rounded at the top.  
It would have looked very homely if not for the eerie, creepy, dark mist that seemed to be pouring out of the windows and the single crumbling path that was attached to it.

“You want to go there?!” I yelled. “No freaking way!”  
Red looked at me with pleading eyes and took hold of my wrist, slightly pulling me towards the haunted looking building.

I tried to struggle against his iron grip, but then stopped to think.  
We really did have nowhere else to go. We had no idea how to get out of this place and we needed some form of shelter...

“Aw, fine.” I gave in. “But if we’re eaten by souls possessed by the devil, I’m blaming you.”

Red’s eyes sparkled slightly and then he dragged me towards the demonic looking cottage.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The pathway under-foot was extremely uneven and I would have fallen over the side and plummeted to my death if not for Red’s hold on my wrist.  
Speaking of which, he had not let go yet...

The sound of loud crumbling beneath us tore me from my thoughts. The path seemed to shake for a few seconds and we stopped dead in our tracks. The quaking below our feet slowly subsided and then a deadly silence fell over everything.  
My eyes drifted to the unstable ground below my sneakers and then snapped back up to look Red dead in the eyes.

“RUN!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. This time it was me who grabbed hold of Red’s arm and pulled him towards the cottage in front of us.

I let go of his arm and turned my head slightly to look at the massacre behind us as we ran for our lives.  
The path that was once beneath our feet was no longer there. Not only that, but the path continued to collapse and it was catching up to us.

We jumped over the remainder of the path just as the ground that was beneath us caved in and disappeared into the dark void below.  
Everything seemed to be in slow-motion as we flew through the air and came crashing down in front of the building. I landed right on top of Red, our faces barely inches apart.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

“Gramps!” I called out as I came crashing through the front door of the lab.

Professor Oak was seated on one of the couches in the middle of the room. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and was using the other to read the newspaper. He looked at me with startled eyes.

“What’s wrong, Blue?”  
“It’s Gold! Something’s happened to him!”  
“What?!” The Professor spluttered and quickly placed his cup down on the coffee table. “What do you mean?!”  
“I called him on my PokeGear! There were loud crumbling noises and shouting! It was pretty bad reception, but I’m sure that I heard someone other than Gold!”

Professor Oak’s eyes went as big as saucers and he pulled himself off the couch. He stumbled over to the window which was facing Mount Silver.  
I followed him over there and my jaw dropped in horror.

A dark ring of clouds were circling around Mount Silver, almost like an evil halo. Streaks of lighting were crackling out of the clouds and I could hear thunder booming.

“This is bad. This is _really_ bad...” I heard Gramps muttering to himself quietly as he slowly backed away from the window. “I thought it was just a myth...”  
“What’s bad?! What did you think was just a myth?!” I yelled as I demanded answers.

“That’s one of the many entrances to...”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Red’s POV **

I felt a heavy weight on my chest and my eyes snapped open. My own red orbs looked into the mesmerizing gold eyes of Gold himself. His face was only inches away from my own and we were both breathing heavily.  
A deep scarlet blush crept across his face and his mouth was opening and closing, trying desperately to form words.

“Uh- I’m sorry!” He blurted out and pushed himself off me. He shuffled quite a distance away from me as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.  
I brushed his apology off with a wave of my hand and then looked around

We were now seated on the ground in front of the creepy cottage. I could tell that Gold really did not want to go in there by the way his body was shaking slightly. Well, I’m pretty sure that’s the reason why he’s shaking.

I heaved myself off the ground and made my way over to Gold. I looked down at him and noticed that his eyes were darting in all directions, probably trying to avoid eye contact after that awkward situation.  
Just like I used to do on Mount Silver, I hooked my arms under his knees and neck and lifted him up. I felt his body go rigid and he looked down at his hands.

I sauntered over to the door of the cottage, Gold completely silent and motionless in my arms.  
The door was already opened slightly, so I kicked it the rest of the way open with my foot. Dust flew everywhere and it irritated my eyes.  
Gold gave out a little cough as I searched around the cottage for a place to put him.  
I was almost out of energy when I found a bed on the second floor. It didn’t look all that comfy, but it would do. I put him down on the bed and he instantly turned away from me.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but just like with all my other emotions, I brushed it off.  
I sat down on the floor and rested my head against the bed. I doubted Gold would be comfortable with us sleeping in the same bed.  
I closed my eyes and shivered slightly as I cold draft blew through the cottage. Even under the harsh conditions, I drifted off into a soundless sleep.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

“The Distortion World?”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**A/N**

**Hola!**  
I’m sorry I updated 2 days late, but it’s just I had a whole lot of homework to do this week D:  
So how do you like the major plot twist? ;)  
I hope you enjoyed it, and as usual...  
VOTE/COMMENT/FAN!

**Li xx**


	8. Glass

**A/N**

**Heyo!**   
**Welcome to chapter 8!**   
**I’m just wondering, but have any of you guessed what the mysterious creature with the red eyes is yet? If you haven’t, you’ll find the answer soon enough ;)**   
**Oh yeah, and I hope the lack of dialogue in this story isn’t boring you :/**   
**It’s just that working with a character that doesn’t talk too much is proving to be quite a difficult task. I hope everything’s going well :)**   
**Just a heads up... I’m going to attempt a battle scene in this chapter. I’ve never written one before so I’m really sorry if it’s bad :P**   
**Anyway...**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Recap! **

**  
**

** Blue’s POV **

“The Distortion World?”

**  
**

**End of Recap! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Red’s POV **

_Odd and creepy objects floated all around me as I stood on a cobblestone path; darkness surrounding everything in sight._   
_Objects of all sorts floated above me, below me and past me. I felt cold. The air clung to me like a black cloak._   
_I saw movement in the darkness just ahead of me, and I strained my eyes to see what it was. All of a sudden, the black mist in front of me parted like the ocean did for Groudon._

_Before me stood Gold; paralysed in fear. His body was slightly shaking and his hands were balled into fists. He had his back to me, so I couldn’t see his face._   
_Quite some distance in front of Gold, glowing red eyes appeared._   
_I felt my own body freeze up as the menacing red orbs came closer and closer. I tried to shout ‘run’ out to Gold, but it felt like my throat had closed up and no noise was coming out._

_I could only watch in horror as the terrible creature lunged at Gold; its blood-red eyes illuminated in the darkness._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

I bolted upright; my heart pounding at a million miles per second. I whipped my head around; my eyes scanning the room frantically. I finally calmed down and my breathing returned to a speed which could have been deemed normal.

What the heck was _that_?! I had never had a dream like that before. Could it of meant something? I mean the place we were in looked scarily like where we were now.  
The part where the creature with the red eyes lunged at Gold popped into my mind. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. I had to get it out of my mind.

I was still seated on the floor, except I was quite a distance away from the bed. I must have been moving around a lot while I was having that awful nightmare.  
I couldn’t be bothered getting up, so I crawled over to the bed where Gold was supposed to be. Except he wasn’t.

I jumped off the floor and spun my body around. I started to search furiously through everything that was on the top floor.  
He couldn’t have just disappeared!  
I sprinted towards the door and ran down the stairs; my heart was pounding once again. I skidded to a halt in what you could call the living-room once I saw Gold seated on one of the old couches.  
He had his bag on his lap and a pokeball in one hand. He repeatedly tossed it into the air and caught it.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto the couch next to him. The pokeball landed in his hand and his body froze up. A frown placed itself on my face.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

I had been sitting on the couch in the living room ever since Red had fallen asleep. I could have been sitting there for hours but time didn’t seem to flow here.  
I was tossing Typhlosion’s pokeball up into the air and then catching it. I didn’t know why, but it helped me think.

Ever since we had fallen down here, I kept on getting these weird feelings. They especially seemed to arise whenever Red was around.  
The first time it happened was when Red hugged me as we fell through that hole in the ground. The second time was when I pulled Red off the ground once we had entered this place. The third time was when Red had a hold on my arm and was pulling me towards the creepy cottage we were in now. And the most recent one was when I was on top of Red after we had almost fallen into a dark void when the path beneath our feet started to crumble away.

My mind kept on telling me that it was normal to feel this way after extreme contact with another person. But I knew better. There was something locked away within the depths of my mind. A feeling that was locked away and I couldn’t reach it. A feeling that shouldn’t have been there.

I heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs and sneakers scuffing along the wooden floor.  
In my peripheral vision, I saw Red come skidding to a halt. A quiet sigh of relief left his lips and he came over and flopped onto the seat next to me.  
I caught the pokeball in my hand and my body froze up. The weird feeling returned at the closeness of Red next to me.

I side-glanced at him and saw a frown on his face. His clothes were all creased and his hair was a mess but in a strange way, I liked it.  
I noticed that his hat was missing and I brought a hand up to my own head. The usual familiarity of my black and gold hat was no longer there and sadness washed over me. I really liked that hat.

“You look cute without your hat on.” I heard Red say quietly.  
My face exploded with redness but I couldn’t tell if it was because he talked to me or because of the compliment.  
I could hear Red chuckling and my face went even redder. I guess he noticed my embarrassment then.  
His laughter suddenly stopped and a deadly silence filled the room. “I... I need to tell you something, Gold-“

Red’s sentence was cut short when three figures formed from the shadows that were cast over the room. They took the form of two Haunter and one Gengar.

A strangled cry left my mouth and I fell off the couch in a spectacular manner. Red flew from the couch and reached for Pikachu’s pokeball.  
Typhlosion’s pokeball slipped from my hand and rolled away from me.

“Gah!” I cried and ran after it.

I heard Pikachu’s cry and I knew that it was engaged in battle with the ghost type Pokémon.  
The run-away pokeball rolled towards the back of the house and stopped at a wall. I scurried over to it and picked it up.

“Thank Arceus.” I panted.

I turned back to where Red was battling the two Haunter and Gengar. I ran towards him and released Typhlosion from his pokeball.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Red’s POV **

Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunderbolt but all three Pokémon disappeared before it could make contact.

“Damn it.” I cursed and the three ghosts returned seconds later.

I usually had a strategy for battling ghost-types, but this happened all so quickly that I didn’t have enough time to plan ahead.  
The three Pokémon would always disappear right before the attack would hit and then would re-appear and attack with a Sucker Punch or Nightshade.

I was still used to my original way of battling, so I still didn’t need to give Pikachu a verbal command.

“Typhlosion! Use Flamethrower!” Typhlosion came running into the room with Gold right behind it.

A giant burst a flames came flooding out of Typhlosion’s mouth and scorched a Haunter that had silently snuck up behind me.

“Thanks!” I yelled to him over Pikachu’s cry.

The room was illuminated in a yellow glow and the three Pokémon disappeared once again.  The two Haunter’s and Gengar returned unscathed, except for the one that looked slightly weakened by Gold’s surprise attack. We no longer had the element of surprise and that meant we were at a disadvantage.

“Why are these Pokémon attacking us?!” Gold shouted at me.  
“I don’t know!” I yelled back.

A Blast Burn from Typhlosion made the room sweltering hot. The three ghosts carelessly evaded the attack and the Gengar attacked Pikachu with a Sucker Punch. One of the Haunter’s appeared in front of Gold’s Typhlosion and licked it. Typhlosion cried out and its body became rigid.

“Typhlosion!” Gold cried out to his injured Pokémon.

I smelt something burning and I turned my body to face one of the couches. It had been set ablaze by Typhlosion’s powerful fire attacks and it was quickly spreading throughout the room.

“Aah! We have to get out of here!” Gold roared.

I nodded in response and ran for the front door. I pried at the door handle but the door had been mysteriously locked. I kicked it in frustration but it didn’t do any good. I frantically searched the room for an exit and my gaze fell on one of the windows.  
I pointed at the window and Gold looked at me with fear in his eyes.

“Are you nuts?!” He yelled. “We’ll be ripped to shreds!”  
“It’s all we’ve got!” I shouted and returned Pikachu to its pokeball.

Gold reluctantly did the same with his Typhlosion and ran towards me. He ducked just as Gengar threw a Sucker Punch at him.  
He made it to my side and I looked at him.

“You ready?” I asked him.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He breathed quietly and we sprinted towards the window.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

“The Distortion World?!” I yelled out in disbelief. “Seriously?!”  
“I’m very serious, Blue.” Professor Oak said in a low tone. “There’s an ancient myth that states that Mount Silver is one of the many entrances to the Distortion World.”  
“Well it’s story time!” I shouted. “Tell me!”

The Professor returned to his spot on the couch and I followed in suite.

He cleared his throat and started re-telling the legend.

_“A long time ago, there was a hero of an ancient land called Castiel Sarea. He was the personal knight of a beautiful queen named Aurnia Megara. He was famous for the heroic deeds he did in favour of his beloved queen. But then one day, he disappeared. Without a trace. Some people believed he abandoned his queen as the kingdom she was ruling was in a state of war. Some believed he had died in combat. No one knew what had happened until the day he had returned. Castiel claimed that he had been dragged into the Distortion World as a sacrifice to the renegade Pokémon Giratina. He believed that Giratina needed a human sacrifice so it could return to the human world. Castiel had only escaped by the skin on his teeth. The whole kingdom had laughed in his face, including queen Aurnia. He was accused of abandonment, betrayal and was stripped of his title. Castiel Sarea died a lonesome death with no one believing his story.”_

“That’s... horrible.” I chocked.  
“Indeed it is.” Professor Oak agreed. “I to had thought that Castiel Sarea’s story was unbelievable until this very day."

The Professor gazed out the window once again, taking in the view of Mount Silver.

“You... You don’t think that Gold’s in there do you? I mean... He could’ve fallen in there! He might end up just like Castiel! What if he never makes it out?!” Panic started to arise in my voice.  
“Blue, calm down! We don’t actually know if he’s in there!”  
“Well, let’s go look for him!”  
“Do you seriously think it’s a good idea for us to go _there_?” Gramps said, referring to the darkened Mount Silver.  
“We don’t have another choice!” I cried out.  
“This is a bad idea, Blue.”  
“Fine. I’ll go by myself.” I huffed and stood up. I grabbed my bag and coat and made my way towards the front door.  
Professor Oak ran after me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Blue, don’t. This is suicide. You’ll get yourself killed!”  
“I can’t just leave one of my friends up on a deserted, possessed mountain.  I have to go and save him. He’d do the same thing for me, and you know it!”

I shrugged my grandfather’s hand off my shoulder and walked outside. I released Pidgeot from its pokeball and climbed onto its back.

“I’m coming, Gold.” I whispered quietly and took off into the dark, night sky.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

Pain. That was all I could feel as Red and I went crashing through the glass; shattering it into tiny pieces. Shards of glass torn at my skin. A sharp stinging feeling washed over me.  
I hit something hard and my vision went blurry for a few seconds. My head was pounding and I could feel pain all over. I brought one of my arms up to my face and grimaced at the blood that was smeared all over it. I pushed myself off the ground; stumbling quite a bit.

My vision was lagged and everything looked like it was in slow-motion. I turned to face the building we had just come out of. The cottage was a blaze of fire. Smoke poured out from the window we broke and tendrils of fire flicked around the whole house. I couldn’t see the ghost-type Pokémon anywhere.

I felt like I was going to pass out, but I willed myself not to. The smoke from the building was making it hard to breathe.  
I heard a cry of pain and I whipped my head around to see what it was. The sudden movement gave me a head rush and I almost went crashing back down to the ground.  
I saw a silhouette in the smoke and I stumbled towards it; falling over numerous times. The silhouette took the form of a human, but not just any human.

“Red!” I croaked out and bent down next to him. The blood loss was causing me to feel woozy.  
Red’s face was contorted in pain and I instantly did a damage check. A loud gasp escaped my lips when I saw a shard of glass sticking out of his left arm. “Oh my Arceus!”  
“I’m fine, Gold.” Red winced but tried to cover up his pain. “We need to get out of here, in case they come back.”  
“O-okay.” I stuttered in fear. “Can you w-walk?”  
A pained smile placed itself on his face and he pulled himself to his feet. “It’s my arm. Not my leg.”  
Even in this horrible situation, I still managed a small laugh. “I guess you’re right. But where do we go? The path that we used to get here is gone.”

I scanned our surroundings for anything useful. I noticed that to the left there was an oddly coloured patch of grass. I shuffled towards it, Red tagging along behind me. There wasn’t anything extremely special about it, except for the fact that it was yellow and not green.  
Out of curiosity, I stepped onto it and the ground started to shake. I stumbled backwards, crashing into Red as I did.

Before our eyes, a new pathway rose up from the dark void in front of us. It connected to the ground we were standing on and then everything went quiet.

I looked wearily at it then said: “Come on. I really don’t know what to make of this place, but we need to find somewhere safe so we can fix your arm.”  
Red nodded in agreement and we walked onto the newly formed path and made our way forward; not knowing what to expect.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**A/N**

**Phew! It’s done!**   
**Oh wait! Not the story! Just the chapter!**   
**Okay now I have a serious question to ask all those who are reading this.**   
**This story can either have shorter chapters, but more of them. OR this story can have chapters that are the same length that I’ve been doing them, but less of them.**   
**Because if I do chapters this length as well as more of them, this story will get stretched extremely thin and it will become boring :(**   
**So this is just something I want all of you to at least consider.**   
**Okay! Serious stuff over!**   
**How was this chapter? Hm? Hm?**   
**We now know where these two mischievous boys are and what that creature with the glowing red eyes is! :D**   
**Just so you know, I made that story about Castiel Sarea right off the top of my head. He’s my own original character, so no stealing! >;)**   
**I hope you liked it! :)**

**Li xx**


	9. Quake

**A/N**

**Hi guys!**   
**Sorry for updating quite a bit later, but it’s just that I was in the hospital for a while with food poisoning and I only just recently got out. I’m still not feeling %100 so I’m sorry if my writing is not up to its usual standards. But it’s better than nothing right?**   
**Anyway...**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Gold’s POV **

We stumbled down the newly created pathway; the sound of the burning building behind us fading in the distance. Red was cradling his left arm, trying to avoid causing more damage.  
The further we moved away from the burning house, the easier it was to breathe. Regardless, my lungs still burned from inhaling so much smoke.  
My head was spinning and I was pretty sure I was going to pass out any minute. I couldn’t imagine what Red was going through.

The ground beneath our feet was rickety and crumbly. Chunks of stone and dirt would fall off every so often into the darkness below us. I wouldn’t have been surprised if the pathway collapsed like last time. The path seemed to sway side to side but I couldn’t tell if I was hallucinating or it was actually happening. This place was pretty unpredictable from what I had seen so far.

“Up... ahead.” Red choked out next to me.

I looked straight ahead and tried to focus my vision as much as I possibly could.  
From what my eyes were showing me, I could see an old run-down farm shed. It was a medium size and had a giant opening on one side while the other side was the back wall of the shed. It had a corrugated iron roof which appeared to have holes in it and hay bales lined the back wall and covered the floor.

“We don’t have much... of... a... choice. It will have to... do.” I gasped between ragged breaths.

We limped towards our only refuge at a very slow pace. But you couldn’t blame us after what we had just been through.  
We made it to the farm shed looking thing and it instantly felt a lot more homely than the creepy cottage we had just recently burned down.  
Red stood guard at the front of the shed while I did a quick check for danger inside of it.

“It’s safe.”I called out to Red.  
Red wandered in a few seconds later. His face looked deathly pale and his body was shivering slightly. He stumbled a bit and I rushed over to him.  
“Mother of Arceus!” I cursed as I caught Red’s slowly descending body. He collapsed into my arms and I cursed yet again.

I slowly pulled an unconscious Red over to a hay bale and placed him on it. I lifted up his left arm and saw a scarily large amount of blood pouring out from the wound the glass had caused. His body was alarmingly limp and it made my mind go into overdrive. My shaky hands reached into my bag for my first aid kit and placed it onto the hay bale next to me.

I opened up a packet of antiseptic wipes and cleaned up most of blood on his arm. I then grabbed the sterile tweezers and carefully pulled out the piece of glass. I took another antiseptic wipe and cleaned up the freshly spilled blood and then grabbed the roll of sterile dressing. I used the scissors to cut up a strip of the fabric and then started to wrap it tightly around the wound on Red’s arm. I fastened it with a safety pin and sat back to admire my work. It’s a good thing that I knew first aid.  
I didn’t have long to feel at peace as Red let out a pained cry.

“Red! Are you okay?”I asked him as he sat up with a groan.  
“Gold? Yeah... I’m f-fine...” He mumbled to himself. He still looked unnaturally pale from the blood loss and it was worrying me.  
“You don’t look so good... You should lie down and rest.”  
“No, no... I’m okay-“ He said as he attempted to stand but fell right back down again. “Okay. Maybe not.”  
I let out a small chuckle. “Sleep. I’ll keep watch.”  
“You sure? You don’t look to good yourself.”Red eyed me unsurely.  
“I’ll be alright.” I said in reply. “Get some rest.”

I heaved myself off the ground and made my way over to the entrance of the shed. I leaned on the side of the building and then slid down the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest as I let out little gasps of air.  
To be completely honest... I wasn’t alright. My lungs were still burning and I could barely breathe. I almost passed out trying to sound like I was okay! I wanted to seem fine in front of Red so he didn’t worry about me. He had enough to deal with himself without my problems being dumped on him as well.  
My arms and legs were speckled with drops of blood from the glass shattering against my skin. I stung all over and I felt light headed.

I pressed my head against the side of the shed and let my eyes flutter shut. My ragged breaths soon evened out and I fell into a deep slumber.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

I didn’t have much trouble getting through the mazes of tunnels, caves and waterfalls in Mount Silver as I had pretty much memorized the whole place already.  
I had tried so many times to get to the peak of Mount Silver, but I had always chickened out or all my Pokémon had fainted. But there was no turning back this time. I had to find Gold so I could be reassured that the story Professor Oak had told me was indeed a myth. I had my doubts, but either way I had to find him.

I finally reached the tunnel which led to the snowy peak of the mountain. I stopped when I got to the exit and stared at the thick sheet of white snow that was in front of me. I let out a heavy sigh. This was where I would always turn back. I would always think of getting buried alive in the snow and I would instantly be put off and would turn back around to go home. The idea still didn’t appeal to me, but I had no choice if I wanted to find Gold.

I zipped up my jacket and tightened my scarf. This was not going to be fun.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Red’s POV **

My eyes fluttered open and I instantly felt pain. My head was pounding and my body stung. But the part that hurt the most was my left arm. I forced myself into a sitting position. I appeared to be sitting on a stack of hay. I looked at my arm and winced. There was a bandage on it, but some blood had seeped through and soaked the soft material. I didn’t remember much from last night (I had no idea what time it was here), but I still remembered passing out and then regaining consciousness for a short period of time. In that short amount of time, I remembered talking to Gold. Wait... Gold!

I flew up from the hay bale and scanned the room. Gold said something about keeping watch, so maybe he was outside!  
I stumbled towards the entrance of the shed and looked around. I couldn’t see him anywhere so I checked the sides of the building.

I came to a sudden halt when I saw a sleeping Gold lying on ground. He was on his back with his head facing what I guess you could call the ‘sky.’  
I crouched down next to him and peered at his sleeping face. He looked calm yet pained at the same time. Let’s just say that it confused me a lot.

“Pst! Gold!” I called out to him in a hushed tone. He stirred slightly, but nothing more. I leaned right over his face. “GOLD!”  
“Aah!” His eyes flew open and his face came towards mine very quickly. There was a loud cracking sound as our noses and foreheads collided with each other.  
“OW!” I cried and covered my face as I fell backwards onto the ground.

I peeked through the gaps between my fingers and saw Gold rubbing his nose with his hand.

“What the heck, man?!” I shouted as I pulled my hand away from my face.  
Gold stopped rubbing his nose and looked at me in disbelief. “Hey! It’s your fault for scaring the shit out of me!”  
“How was I supposed to know that you were going to head butt me in the face?!”  
“Well next time just wake me up like any other normal human being!”

We both sat there glaring at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. We were both rolling around on the ground holding our sides.

“Oh Arceus! I feel like I’m getting a six-pack!” Gold said between burst of laughter.

After a few minutes, we finally composed ourselves and got off the dirty ground.

“It feels good to be able to laugh like that again.” I smiled at Gold.  
Gold seemed to stare at me for a second before finally responding. “What do you mean?”  
“Well... you know. I haven’t talked for eight years up until this point. That means I haven’t really laughed a lot either...”  
Gold frowned a little but then smiled at me widely. “Well, when we finally get the heck out of this place, I’ll be your personal comedian! I’m pretty funny if I do say so myself.”  
I scoffed. “You sure about that?”  
“Yes, yes I am.” Gold grinned at me.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

The wind and snow whipped around me. My teeth were chattering and my whole body was shaking. I had only been walking for about ten minutes and I already felt like I had freaking hypothermia!  
I shuffled through the shin-deep snow in the direction that I thought the peak of the mountain was in until I tripped over something and went down face first into the snow.

“Arceus...” I mumbled as I brought my head up and spluttered snow out of my mouth.

Still lying on the ground, I looked straight ahead and something caught my eye. I lifted myself up and wandered over to it. It was half buried in the snow but I could clearly see that it was sporting the colours black and gold. I bent down and picked it up and shook the snow off of it.

I gasped and almost dropped it when I saw what it was. It was a black and gold cap and it belonged to none other than Gold himself.  
But if this was his hat... where was he?  
I scanned my surroundings and just a little bit off to the left was another half-buried object. I bounded over to it and picked it up as well. It was another had, but this one was red and white. A red and white hat... Why did the hat seem so familiar? And then it hit me. That hat belonged to Red! I could recognise it anywhere because he had been wearing it since he got it from his father when he was five!  
So if Red and Gold’s hats were together, then they must have been together to! But where were they now? There didn’t seem to be any caves or caverns in the ground around here, so where the heck were they now?!

“Arceus! This is so frustrating!”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

“It feels good to be able to laugh like that again.” Red smiled at me.

Oh wow. I had never noticed since that was the first time he had, but Red had a really nice smile. He had perfect teeth and his eyes light up like a child’s on Christmas day. I hadn’t realized, but I was staring creepily at his face.

“What do you mean?” I asked before it became to awkward.  
“Well... you know. I haven’t talked for eight years up until this point. That means I haven’t really laughed a lot either...”

I frowned. What would it be like not laughing for eight years? His life must have been so boring and horrible. Well, that’s how I would have felt if it had been me.

I smiled, trying to look positive. “Well, when we finally get the heck out of this place, I’ll be your personal comedian! I’m pretty funny if I do say so myself.”  
Red scoffed at me. “You sure about that?”  
“Yes, yes I am.” I grinned devilishly.

My eyes drifted towards Red’s arm and grimace. “We should really change that bandage.” I suggested.  
Red looked at his arm. “Yup. Definitely.”

I went back into the shed with Red behind me and grab the first aid kit that was on the hay bale. I signalled for Red to sit down on the one opposite me and he happily obliged. I unclipped the safety pin and proceeded to do the exact thing that I had done the night (I think) before.

“Now you’re the one looking after me.” Red said quietly.  
I chuckled slightly. “Yeah.”

Once the new bandage had been wrapped around his arm, I put the safety pin back on.

“It’s not too tight is it?” I asked Red cautiously.  
“Nope. It’s fine. Thanks, Gold.” Red smiled that beautiful smile again.

I shook my head vigorously. Gold! What were you thinking?! Stop thinking about Red like that!

“Gold? Are you okay?” Red asked me in a suspicious tone.  
I stopped shaking my head to look him in the eyes. “I’m fine.”  
Red looked at me unsurely but shrugged it off. “Whatever you say.”

I started to pack the first aid kit away when the ground started to shake violently.

“Get down!” I shouted and we both ducked for cover, expecting the worse.

The ground continued to quake and shudder, sending powerful waves through my body.  
My head was spinning and I started feeling sick again. I gripped at the floor as the walls of the shed started to rattle. A metal beam came crashing down and I barely rolled out of the way in time.

“What the heck is happening?!” I yelled out over the noise.  
“I have no idea!” I heard Red yell back.

All of a sudden, everything went quiet. The ground seemed to stabilize and the walls of the shed stopped threatening to collapse in on us.  
I stood up and saw Red getting into a sitting position. I walked over to the entrance of the shed, my body swaying side to side as I went.

I peered outside and saw something that I had never expected to see.

“Uh, Red? I don’t think we’re in the same place anymore...”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

**A/N**

**Heyo!**   
**I hoped you liked it and I apologize once again for updating so late! D:**   
**OH MY ARCEUS ONLY 8 MORE DAYS UNTIL POKEMON X AND Y *que fangirling***   
**If you are getting a copy, which one are you getting? X or Y? Cause I’ve already pre-ordered X!**   
**ALSO! Have you guys seen Pokemon: The Origins yet? I have and it is amazingly amazing! Only a subbed version is available so far, but it is still freaking amazing!**   
**Okay, enough from me xD**

**Li xx**


	10. Dearest

**A/N**

**Hiya!**   
**Welcome to chapter ten!**   
**I am so sorry for being such a lazy and unreliable updater D:**   
**But at least I do EVENTUALLY update unlike some people on here...**   
**I was going to list all my excuses to you guys but then I thought: _‘No. Stop making dumb excuses, Lisa. They probably don’t care and it’s not like they read the author’s note anyway.’  
_ Alrighty! On to chapter ten!**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Recap! **

All of a sudden, everything went quiet. The ground seemed to stabilize and the walls of the shed stopped threatening to collapse in on us.  
I stood up and saw Red getting into a sitting position. I walked over to the entrance of the shed, my body swaying side to side as I went.

I peered outside and saw something that I had never expected to see.

“Uh, Red? I don’t think we’re in the same place anymore...”

** End of Recap! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Red’s POV **

I wandered towards the entrance, confused at what Gold had just said.

“What do you mean we’re not in the same-“ I started but cut myself short when I saw the view in front of me.

For some strange reason, it looked like we were on the top of a hill. The ground which the farm shed was on had detached from the pathway and had drifted away and collided into the side of a hill. The grass that covered the hill was a sickly yellow colour. Down at the bottom of the hill was a medium sized pond. The blue or clear colour that people usually associated with water was not there and was replaced with dark, murky brown muck.  
I hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a playground off to the side on the hill. It was completely deserted and looked as if it had come straight from a horror movie. The metal slide was stained and even though there was no wind, the rusted chain of the swing swung back and forth.  
Everything looked different apart from the same eerie darkness that shrouded anything and everything.

“No.” Gold said immediately.  
“But I didn’t say anything...”  
“So? I still know what you’re thinking. There is no freaking way you can get me to stay here.”  
“Fine.” I huffed. “But can we at least stay here until we get your own wounds fixed up?”

Gold quickly whipped his arms behind his back. He jutted out his chin and narrowed his eyes at me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m completely fine.”  
“Gold.” I warned and slowly inched closer.  
“Reeeed!” Gold mocked.

I kept on inching closer and when I was about a meter away he started to get weary. His facial expression went from playful to nervous very quickly. He started to back away slowly, but still refused to show me his arms.

“Red. Stop.” Gold called to me nervously.  
I continued to move closer while keeping an impassive look on my face.  
“No, seriously. Stop!” Gold started to back away a lot quicker now.

Gold then realized that I wasn’t going to stop and just as he was about to make a break for it, I sprinted forward and tackled him to the ground. Gold fell straight onto his back. I pinned Gold’s arms above his head and put my face inches away from his own. A blush quickly spread across his face and I felt the need to chuckle at his cuteness, but I couldn’t give up my act now.

“How about we go get these arms fixed up, hm?”  
Gold’s darting eyes refused to meet mine as he shook his head. He tried to push me off him but I wouldn’t let him escape. We stayed that way for a while until I finally felt Gold’s tense body relax under my hold. “...Fine.” He mumbled quietly.  
I let go of his wrists and patted the side of his face. “That’s my boy.”

I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself. I stuck my hand out and heaved Gold to his feet. Gold’s face was still red and he tried to look at anything but me.

“Come on.”I said a grabbed Gold’s wrist and dragged him back into the farm shed.

We sat down on the hay bales once again and Gold got out the first-aid kit again. Just as he was about to open it, I took it away from him and opened it myself.

“Allow me.” I smiled widely at him.  
“Red, you don’t have to...”  
“But I want to. You fixed my arm up so now it’s time I returned the favour.”

Gold didn’t reply, but I knew that he had given in.  
I wiped the dried blood off Gold’s scratched up arms. I took a closer look ad noticed that there were tiny shards of glass still lodged into his arms. Clearly he was still in a lot of pain.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked him as I wipe the tweezers with an antiseptic wipe.  
“Tell you what?”  
“That you are still in pain.” I stated matter-of-factly.  
“But I’m not-“ Gold started but I quickly cut him off.  
“I heard you crying in your sleep last night! You thought you had moved far away enough for me not to hear you, but I heard you as clear as day!”  
“It’s not the first time...” Gold trailed off.

My hands froze up as my mind went zipping back to a not-so distant memory. It was the night that I broke down in front of Gold and then spoke to him for the first time. The first time I had talked and cried since my father’s death. But then I shunned Gold. I shut him out. I had listened to him cry himself to sleep and all through-out the night just because I felt insecure. I had kept my emotions locked up for so long that I had surprised even myself. The whole reason behind that incident was that damned letter...

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

_I sat on top of one of the boulders that I had been using to train earlier that day. I checked twice that Gold hadn’t been following me. I flipped the envelope over and over again in my hands, debating whether I should open it or not. I finally decided and tore it open to reveal the contents. I pulled out a folded up piece of paper. It had my name written on it in cursive writing just like the envelope and I recognized it instantly as my mother’s handwriting.  
I slowly unfolded the piece of paper and saw writing. My mother must have written a letter to me._

_My Dearest, Red._

_If you are reading this, then that means Gold must have finally found you._   
_I have so much to say yet so little time as I’m writing this while I wait for Gold to finish getting ready._   
_The most important thing I want to say is that I love you._   
_You make me proud to be your mother._   
_It’s not every day that someone’s son becomes The Pokémon Grand Champion!_   
_Ever since the day you were born, I knew that you were destined for greatness._   
_You have worked so hard to become the fine young man you are today._   
_You have trained endless hours with your Pokémon to achieve your goal._   
_You remind me so much of your father, Red._   
_You were both so determined to reach your goals._   
_Nothing in the world could stop you boys from getting there._   
_That’s what I admired about him and now I get to see it in you every day._   
_At least I used to._   
_Please come home Red._   
_I miss you._   
_Blue misses you._   
_Professor Oak misses you._   
_And the rest of the world misses you._   
_It’s your choice whether you want to come back home with Gold or not._   
_But I just want you to know that I’m proud and that your father would be to._

_Love, Mom._

_I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks as I finished off the last sentence of the letter. I folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope. As I did, I noticed something fall onto my lap. I picked it up and looked at it. My heart basically shattered into a billion pieces when I saw what it was. It was a picture of my mother, father and I when I was five. Both of my parents had an arm around each other’s waists and were smiling normally at the camera. I on the other hand was on my father’s shoulders with a big, goofy grin. My two front teeth were missing so it just made me look even sillier. I still remembered that day like it was yesterday..._

_I heard a startled cry and I instantly knew who it was. I carefully slipped the photo into my pocket and hopped off the rock to go and deal with that troublesome child._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I slowly reached into my pocket and brought out the photo of my now broken up family. I saw Gold lift his head up to look at me.

“This was in with the letter that my mother gave to me...” I said referring to the photo. “My mother said a lot of things in that letter, including the reason as to why you were at Mount Silver in the first place. I guess I hadn’t really paid that much attention to it then, but I sure am now.”  
Gold’s eyes went wide and it looked like he was about to say something but I start talking again before he can.  
“So what are you? Their little servant or something? The only reason you came to Mount Silver was to drag me back home.”  
“It’s not like that!” Gold insisted. “They needed someone strong enough to go and find you! I was the only one who could! You had been missing for three years!”  
“Oh, so you were chosen because there was no one else? Probably not a good choice on their part since their ‘hero’ twisted his ankle on his first hike up the mountain. Who said I wanted to be found anyway?”  
“That’s not what I meant! I’m the only one who is even remotely close to your level of skill. And I damaged my ankle because I was basically freezing to death out there. Why are you acting like this?!” Gold shouted desperately at me.

Why _was_ I acting like this? Probably because I realized that I had been tricked into believing that Gold could actually have been my friend when he was only here on a little errand run.

“Well, what’s done is done.” I said and Gold winced as I pulled a piece of glass out of his arm.

The rest of the time I fixed Gold’s arm was spent in an extremely awkward silence. I bandaged up both of his arms and then examined my work. I scowled in distaste and the packed the first aid-kit up and put it away in Gold’s bag. Gold was watching me with sad eyes in silence.

 

** Gold’s POV **

I rubbed my bandaged arms softly as I watched Red.  
What was I going to do? He was acting like he hated me... What if he _did_ hate me? If that was true then I knew I would take it a lot worse than anyone else would. I felt like I had become close to Red in those past couple of days though I doubted that he felt the same way.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

I placed the two hats inside my backpack and continued my trek up the mountain. There was snow all inside my clothing from falling straight into it and it pricked at my skin. My body wasn’t even warm enough for the snow to melt!

The ground suddenly started sloping upwards beneath my feet and I had to quickly adjust to avoid falling over again. As if walking on flat ground wasn’t hard enough. I was basically crawling up the side of the snow covered mountain. After about fifteen minutes of painful crawling, I finally made it to the top of the hill. Laid out before my eyes was a snowy clearing. Bits of decimated boulders littered the ground while some had escaped the massacre.  
What the Distortion World could have done this?! Unless it was caused by a human. Maybe Red trained his Pokémon up here... I didn’t really know. There was literally nothing but snow. Nothing. I took a risky move and started to wander around aimlessly, searching for Red and Gold.

I saw the faint silhouette of something large and I squinted out of habit even though I knew that it wouldn’t help me at all. I moved closer to it and it took the form of a large, rock cave. It had a giant opening at the front in the shape of a mouth. Snow coated it all and it looked like a winter wonderland.  
I didn’t get to admire it for long as a cold blast of wind and snow attacked my face. I sputtered snow out of my mouth yet again and shuffled towards the entrance of the cave in a hurry. I was desperate to get out of that weather because visions of me suffocating in snow started to haunt my mind again.

I entered the cave and checked my surroundings. Blankets and sleeping-bags littered the floor of the cave. Over one side of the cave, there was a kitchen sort-of thing. Well, I guessed that it was a kitchen since there was food stocked over there. Over the other side of the cave there was a dark tunnel leading off deeper into the cave. But the thing in the middle of the cave was what caught my attention.

A hand-made fireplace took up most of the space on the floor. The creepy thing about it was that the coals which should have long ago gone out were still ablaze with fire. All of a sudden, the giant blaze of fire in the middle of the fireplace shrunk into a tiny little flame.

I stood there gaping at it. What the heck was going on?!

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**A/N**

**THIS AUTHOR’S NOTE IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!!!**

**Just to clear some things up. Blue and the rest of the world are on a different sort of time-zone thingy to Red and Gold. While the time in the Distortion World seems to be zipping by, it’s still the day that Red and Gold fell into there in Blue’s world. So Blue is a bit behind.**

**You would not BELIEVE how long it took me to write that chapter!**   
**This chapter is like 200 words less than the last chapter but it took longer to write :P**   
**I’m sorry but I won’t be updating next week. I have exams that whole week and I really should be studying. If you’re lucky, I might update at the end of the week, but I promise NOTHING!**   
**Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter and you eagerly look forward to the next one! :D**

**Li xx**

****(EDIT!)** **

****

****Please forget about that whole fireplace thing because I’ve sort of dropped the idea that I had in my mind. But Blue is still in a different time-zone-like-thing to Red and Gold.** **


	11. Weak

**A/N**

**I’m not even going to bother with excuses. All I can say is that I’m sorry :(  
ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Recap! **

I rubbed my bandaged arms softly as I watched Red.  
What was I going to do? He was acting like he hated me... What if he _did_ hate me? If that was true then I knew I would take it a lot worse than anyone else would. I felt like I had become close to Red in those past couple of days though I doubted that he felt the same way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A hand-made fireplace took up most of the space on the floor. The creepy thing about it was that the coals which should have long ago gone out were still ablaze with fire. All of a sudden, the giant blaze of fire in the middle of the fireplace shrunk into a tiny little flame.

I stood there gaping at it. What the heck was going on?!

** End of Recap! **

**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
**

** Gold’s POV **

I had been lying there, staring up at the roof of the farm-like shed for what felt like hours. My mind kept on replaying over and over again what had happened that day. Every time my mind reminded me of Red’s cold, steely tone when he had spoken to me, I would be filled with guilt and fear. Fear of losing a possible friend.  
To be completely honest, I didn’t have many friends when I was younger. People had usually steered clear of me. There was one group of people who I had thought were my friends, but it turns out they had only kept me around for a laugh every once in a while. I had run home crying during the middle of school and I didn’t show up the next day either. From then on, I was known as gullible and easily fooled. I had stopped trying at that point.  
When I started my Pokémon journey at aged twelve, I had vowed to changes my ways and become a better person. It didn’t really work.  
While travelling through Johto for two years and Kanto for two years, the only company I ever had was my Pokémon. Ever since I was born I had gotten along better with Pokémon than people.  
I might be clinging on to false hope, but I believe that Red and I can become friends. I can’t and will not give up on this chance.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

_I was in total darkness._

_It was so dark that I couldn’t even see my hands in front of my face. The air surrounding me was thick and heavy, almost as if I could cut through it with a knife. The air reeked so heavily of soil and rotting vegetation, I felt as if I had been pushed face-first into compost. I could feel the ground beneath my sneakers, but I had no idea how stable it was._  
Suddenly, almost as if someone had trained a spotlight on me, a circle of light was around me. It made me very weary of the fact that anything in the surrounding darkness could see me, but I couldn’t see it.  
A silhouette of a person slowly emerged from the darkness but stopped right before my circle of light.

_“Hello?” I called out to the mysterious person.  
“Gold.” The person hissed in distaste._

_The voice sounded awfully familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. But most of all, why were they saying my name in a way that made it drip with hatred?_

_“Who are you?” I questioned carefully, not wanting to enrage the already angry sounding person.  
“Why are you still here?” They asked in a please-go-die-in-a-hole way._

_Why am I still here? I didn’t even know where ‘here’ was, let alone know why I was_ _there!_

_“Who are you?!” I asked again._

_Where the figure was, red eyes suddenly started glowing. The person then stepped into my circle of light. I would have gasped, but all the air in my lungs seemed to have disappeared._

_“Gold.” Red hissed. “Why are you still here?”_  
“Red, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” I said, terror rapidly taking over me by the second.  
“Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” Red shouted and took a step forward.  
“What are you talking about?!” I yelled and took a step back. My little circle of light seemed to follow me.

_Red looked extremely intimidating. His blood-red eyes were wild and his face was pulled into a snarl. One wrong move and I would be as good as gone._

_“You follow me around wherever I go!” He took a step forward and I took a step back. “You won’t leave me alone!” Another step forward, another step back.  
“You know that’s not true!” I cried and continued to back up._

_Suddenly, my foot hit the edge of what appeared to be a cliff. My breathing sped up, quickly realizing the position I was in._

_“Red. Stop.” I pleaded, but Red just continued to step closer and closer to me, a look of pure hatred on his face.  
“Why can’t you just realize that I want to be alone?!” Red was right in front of me now and I cowered in fear. “I hate you!”_

_It felt like my heart had just stopped beating. Red hated me? My foot was dangerously close to the edge._

_“No...” I whimpered. “It can’t be true... This can’t be happening!”  
“I’ve always hated you! I hated you from the minute I first saw you!” Red screamed. “NOW, LEAVE! ME! ALONE!”_

_Red pushed me hard in the chest and I went toppling over the edge of the cliff. Everything felt in slow motion as I tumbled through the darkness, my arms and legs flying everywhere. I tried so desperately to grab onto something but the realization hit me hard and fast. Red hated me. What was the point in trying? I guessed that is what hopelessness felt like. All I could do was close my eyes and scream until my end came._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up screaming.  
I bolted right up from my make-shift haystack bed, stood up and frantically looked around. My screams were echoing off the metal walls, only amplifying it and making them louder.

 “Gold!” Red ran into the room. “What’s wrong?!”  
I tried to move away from him, but Red grabbed my wrists. “Gold! Tell me what happened!”

Red stared deep into my eyes and I just kind of broke down. I grabbed fistfuls of Red’s t-shirt and just cried into his chest.  
Red seemed taken aback at first, but then wrapped his arms around me. He whispered soothing things into my ear in an attempt to calm me down.

“Come on, gold. It was just a dream.” Red said when my body began to tremble. “None of it was real.”

I knew that it was just a dream, but it had really shaken me up. Not even the nightmare where I encountered that red-eyed monster had scared me as much as this one had. Why _was_ that?

“I can see that your nightmare has really freaked you out, but you need to believe me. It wasn’t real.”

Slowly, my breathing returned to a normal pace and sobs no longer racked my body. When my tears had finally dried and all memories of that dream were no longer fresh in my mind, Red took my shoulders and pushed me back so I could look into his blood-red eyes.

“You’re okay, right?” He asked and I nodded silently. “You scared me.” He sighed in relief.

I scared him? Does that mean he actually... cared about me?

“Does that mean you care about me?” I sniffled quietly.  
“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? I know that we were arguing last night, but that doesn’t mean I should stop caring about you all together! Come on, Gold. You know I’m better than that, right?”

I looked deep into Red’s eyes as a small smile tugged at my face. “Definitely.”

Red really did have nice eyes. Most people would have been intimidated by them, but there was a caring and welcoming look in them that only I was able to see.  
I hadn’t even realised it, but I had slowly begun moving closer to Red. Once I was right in front of him again, I had to crane my neck to make eye contact with him. I slowly inched my face closer to his, until I was mere inches away from his lips. I was about to shut my eyes and close the gap, but a sudden nightmarish roar from outside shook the walls of the shed.

I pulled away from him, my heart beating fast and blushing furiously.  
What the Distortion World was I doing?! Was I seriously just about to kiss Red?! He didn’t really seem intent on moving away though... No. That’s no excuse! We were just friends!

“What the Distortion World was _that_?!” Red said, completely brushing off what had happened.  
“I don’t know, but it came from outside.” I croaked. My throat hurt from screaming so much.  
Red ran over to the entrance of the shed and peered outside. “Uh, Gold? I don’t think you’re gonna like this.”

I joined Red over by the entrance and took a look for myself. Floating over by the rusted swing was a Gengar and two Haunter.

“Not them again!” I shouted. “I thought we defeated them when that cottage burnt down!”  
“I guess we were wrong. Gold, go get our backpacks. We’re gonna defeat these guys and then leave.”  
“Okay.” I said and went back inside to retrieve our bags. I went back out and saw the three ghost types approaching us. “Here.” I said and gave Red his bag. Red then took out a pokeball I recognised as Charizard’s. I took out one of my own pokeballs.

“Go, Politoed!” I yelled and sent out my trust-worthy water type.

The green frog appeared in front of me and Charizard appeared soon after.

“Use Water Pulse on Haunter!”

Politoed opened its mouth and let out a forceful gush of water straight at the two Haunter. It hit them both and they went flying away somewhere.

“These three couldn’t possibly have been the ones to make that horrible roar!” I shouted at Red who commanded his Charizard to aim a Flamethrower at Gengar.

Gengar clearly wasn’t going to beat beaten as easily as the Haunter, as it sent Charizard’s Flamethrower back using Psychic. Red and I yelled in shock as we went diving off in different directions.  
As I hit the ground, I looked up at the shed behind us. It was completely engulfed in flames.

“Why do we always set things on fire?!” I yelled and pulled myself up off the ground.

I was on my feet for a matter of seconds before being forced to the ground again when another roar sounded through the area. This time it was even louder. My ears rang and everything around me shook.

“Gold! Look out!”

I looked up and saw Gengar readying a Shadow Ball and it was aimed right at me.

“Politoed! Use Protect!”

Politoed jumped right in front of me and set up a glowing barrier around us both. Gengar released the Shadow Ball but the barrier withstood it.

“Thanks buddy.” I smiled at Politoed and stood up.  
“Croak!” It responded.

I looked over at Red and saw Charizard unleashing Dragon Claw on Gengar. Gengar’s energy was clearly being drained as its movements became sloppy and slow.  
I was about to go and help Red out, but yet another ear-piercing roar sent me to the ground again. This time I landed on my side and onto my still healing arms. I winced in pain and slowly brought myself into a sitting position. Why was I so weak?!

As soon as it appeared, I knew I was doomed. Almost as if it had come straight from my nightmare, the beast with the glowing red eyes appeared in front of me. The beast took on the appearance of a serpentine with three gold half rings circling the back of its neck.  It had six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. It had three spikes on each side of its body and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail.

“I know this Pokémon...” I said as I stared up at it with terror in my eyes. This thing literally came from the depths of the Distortion World. “Giratina.”

As soon as it had appeared, it vanished.

I stood up from my spot on the ground and brushed the dirt off me. Red came running over to me. Gengar was nowhere to be seen.

“Gold! Are you okay?” Red cried and fretted over me like a mother does over her child.  
“I’m fine, Red.” I smiled.  
“Okay, good. Now what was that thing? I’ve never seen it before.”  
“It’s the Renegade Pokémon, Giratina. It’s the Pokémon of the Distortion World. There’s a whole story on it in the Sinnoh region, but I thought that it was just a legend.”  
“You’ve been to Sinnoh?” Red stared at me in awe.  
“No, but my mother has. She brought back this big book filled with Sinnoh legends. It had the story of the Lake Trio, Shaymin, Darkrai and Cresselia, Manaphy, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. They say Giratina was banished to the Distortion World for violence.”  
“What a pleasant sounding Pokémon.” Red said and got out his pokeball to return Charizard.

Right before Red was about to return it to its pokeball, something huge appeared in front of him and sent him flying, pokeball falling from his hand. Red landed just a distance away, his body limp like a ragdoll.

I was going to call Red’s name, but my breath caught in my throat when I saw what it was that sent him flying. Giratina was back and right in front of my face this time. It stared down at me with its menacing red eyes. It was so quiet that I swear I could hear my own heartbeat. I desperately wanted to run over to Red and see if he was okay, but the look in Giratina’s eyes made me stay put. It looked at me as if saying: ‘Move an inch and your head will come off. And then your friend’s next.’  
Giratina drifted over to Red and eyed him. A cold, horrible voice spoke in my mind.

_“I was going to use you as my sacrifice, but this boy will do just fine. Stay out of my way and you’ll live to see another day.”_

Giratina and Red were suddenly enveloped in a dark mist and when it cleared, they were gone.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**A/N**

**I finally finished the chapter! It took me so long to write!**   
**Your begging finally got through to me and I wrote this chapter, so hopefully you liked it :)**   
**I’m really sorry if this chapter wasn’t worth the two month wait though :(**   
**I’m a bit late but... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope the year to come is filled with Pokémon joy :D**

**Li xx**


	12. Hurt

**A/N**

**Long-time-no-see my Pokenerds!**   
**How have things been?**   
**Good, good...**   
**Enough stalling! ONTO THE STORY!**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Recap! **

I was going to call Red’s name, but my breath caught in my throat when I saw what it was that sent him flying. Giratina was back and right in front of my face this time. It stared down at me with its menacing red eyes. It was so quiet that I swear I could hear my own heartbeat. I desperately wanted to run over to Red and see if he was okay, but the look in Giratina’s eyes made me stay put. It looked at me as if saying: ‘Move an inch and your head will come off. And then your friend’s next.’  
Giratina drifted over to Red and eyed him. A cold, horrible voice spoke in my mind.

_“I was going to use you as my sacrifice, but this boy will do just fine. Stay out of my way and you’ll live to see another day.”_

Giratina and Red were suddenly enveloped in a dark mist and when it cleared, they were gone.

** End of Recap! **

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Blue’s POV **

I had found Gold and Red’s hats on this mountain and there was food and blankets everywhere in this cave. Someone must have been or still is living in it. Not to mention the fact that this fire was still ablaze. Someone must have been in here not too long ago.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard quiet rustling along the floor of the cave. I looked down at my feet and saw a white sheet of paper stuck under my shoe. I lifted my foot off the ground and quickly picked the paper up before it could float away. It had dirt and water marks on it, like it had been left and abandoned on the ground. Like nobody wanted to see it again.

I unfolded it and my eyes drifted to the top of the page. My eyes widened as they skimmed down the page. It was the letter Red’s mother wrote! If it was open then surely Red must have read it! But where was he? And where was Gold?

I glanced outside and saw that the wind had picked up and the snow had gotten thicker. Surely they weren’t still out there... Right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

I stared un-blinking at the spot where Red once was for about fifteen seconds before sprinting over and searching desperately.

“Red? Red!” I cried into the empty darkness.

I fell to my knees and my sobs broke the eerie silence. My mind was an utter jumble. Everything was spinning and my head hurt. My eyes hurt from crying and the cuts on my arms still stung. I was still having trouble breathing from inhaling so much smoke back at the cottage. In conclusion, I was a complete mess. And now, I had just lost the only thing that was keeping me sane in this world of darkness. The sprained ankle I had back on Mount Silver seemed like a Weedle sting compared to all of this.

Charizard roared from behind me, mourning the loss of its trainer. But I knew better. Red wasn’t dead. I knew that the odds of him being alive were thin, but I could just tell. Almost like a sixth sense.

I forced myself off the ground and then returned Politoed to its pokeball. I glanced at the murky sky above and saw a misty black trail leading further into the darkness. I then looked back at Charizard. It continued to roar and flap its wings. A grin crept itself onto my face. I had an idea.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Cold rushing air blew past my face and rustled my hair. Charizard roared and did and back-flip in mid air. Why hadn’t I thought of this before?  
Charizard soared through the air with me on its back, following the black trail.  
I shivered and goose-bumps appeared along my arms. I noticed the trail fading and I ordered Charizard to go faster.

“You’re doing great, buddy!” I shouted over the howl of the wind.  
It roared in appreciation and sped up a little.

We zoomed along at an extremely fast pace, flying over paths and twisted objects. We were going so fast that I could almost say I was struggling to breathe!  
The air around us started to thicken and darken. Out of the corner of my eye I could swear that I saw a pair of eyes fly past us. It gave me the creeps but we soldiered on. I must have been seeing things, though I started to doubt that when I saw them more frequently. They glared at me and sent sharp looks in my direction.

I could no longer breathe through my nose so I resorted to breathing through my mouth. After a while, a foul taste appeared on my tongue. It made me gag and I started seeing the floating eyes a lot more often. The air up here must have been poisoned.  
I was just about to order Charizard to fly lower when a giant wall of eyes erupted in front of us. Charizard yelped in fear and came to a halt in the air. A sharp-toothed grin belonged to every single pair of eyes and I finally realized what they were.

“Charizard...” I coughed out. “Use Flamethrower!”

But the Gastly had other ideas. All of their eyes tripled in size as they used Scary Face on Charizard. Charizard cowered in fear as they approached.

“Stay back!” I yelled at the Gastly, but they continued to advance and soon enough I was engulfed in their toxic gases. “Ack! Go, Charizard!” I yelled.

Charizard snapped out of it and took off at full-speed. I covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve but I had already breathed in too much of the gases. My lungs and tongue were burning once again and my grip on Charizard’s neck was slipping.

This was it. I was definitely going to die. I was cut up, struggling to breathe and everything hurt. I was at the breaking point. I was disappointed in myself. Even after travelling through two regions and defeating the Elite Four, I wasn’t strong enough to save my only friend. I had not only let Red down, but myself as well.

 My eyes slid shut. The pain was too much. My hand slipped from Charizard’s neck and I fell like a ragdoll into the darkness below.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

_I was alone in the shadows. At least I thought I was alone._

_“So the hero has given up.” A cold voice spoke in my mind._

_I froze up. “Who’s there?!” I yelled._

_“I expected better from the one who was going to be my sacrifice.”_

_Sacrifice...?_

_“Giratina!” I hissed. “Come out and face me!”_

_“Well someone’s got the fight back in them. And right when you were about to give up as well. Pathetic.”_

_“How about you come out and say that to my face!”_

_“Hah. You’re not worth my time. I was right to choose that other boy as my sacrifice.”_

_“What have you done with Red?!” I shouted. “Bring him back!”_

_“I’ll gladly give him back. Right after I’ve reaped his soul and offered it up to the heavens. Though I’m not sure he’ll be able to do anything after that.”_

_“Quit playing around!” I screamed. “Give him back to me!”_

_“Oh, I’m not playing. Once I’ve sacrificed his soul, I’ll finally be able to leave this world of endless darkness. I have waited centuries for this. I hid away peacefully for eons, biding my time. Waiting for the perfect chance to escape this cruel punishment.”_

_“You reigned unfair punishment down upon innocent people! You were banished here for that reason exactly! There’s no point in trying to escape. You’ll just get sent back here again!”_

_“Nice try, hero. But I am not easily swayed by words alone. And I will not be taken down so easily ever again. I will reign over the world as the new God!”_

_This Pokémon was nuts. It seriously thought it could take over the world._

_“It was nice chatting with you, but I must now take my leave. But first, I leave you with this parting gift.”_

_An image of Red standing in the middle of a pentagram appeared in front of me. He looked around desperately. His eyes settled on me and they widened._

_“Gold!” He shouted._

_“Red!” I called back and tried to runs towards him but my feet were glued to the ground._

_“Not yet, hero.” Giratina hissed. “You’re time will come.”_

_I felt Giratina’s presence disappear but suddenly a golden light surrounded Red._

_“Gold!” Red cried as the light completely engulfed him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was shivering all over and I felt numb.  
I tilted my head to the side and saw Charizard sleeping restlessly next to me. I reached out one numb arm and placed my hand on its head. Its eyes flickered open and looked at me in worry.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” My voice sounded hoarse. “But what happened...?”

_“Charizard saved you.”_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

I paced back and forth. I was being indecisive. I couldn’t decide whether I wanted to brave the weather and go and search for Red and Gold or not. The wind was really picking up and the snow was even thicker than before. How that was even possible, I don’t know.

If they were actually out there, I really didn’t want them spending the night out on a snow-covered mountain. But if they weren’t, then there was no reason for me to risk my life.  
I continued to pace back and forth.  
On my waist, a red beam of light streamed out of one of my pokeballs and took the form of my trusty Eevee.

“Eevee?” It looked at me sceptically and then tugged lightly on the bottom of my pants.  
“I know.” I sighed and then flopped onto one of the pile of blankets. “You don’t want me to go out there.”

Eevee crawled into my lap. I petted it on the head.

“I know I shouldn’t, but it’s my duty as a friend to go and look for them.”

Eevee looked at me with saddened eyes and then with a look of determination. It crawled into my jacket and then popped its head out the top by my neck.

“You want to come with me?”  
“Eevee!” It responded.  
I fixed my scarf and put my gloves on. “Okay. Let’s do this!”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

_“Charizard saved you.”_ A voice spoke in my mind.

I freaked out at first, thinking it was Giratina, but then I realized the voice was too soft to belong to the demon Pokémon.

“Who’s there?”

A lilac cat-like Pokémon came out from behind Charizard. It had a split tail and a gleaming red jewel on its forehead.

 _“My name is Espeon.”_ She introduced itself.  
I sat up and shuffled away slightly. “H-how are you able to talk?”  
 _“Do not be afraid, I am here to help you. I’m able to speak to you through telekinesis.”_

That made sense. Espeon was a Psychic type Pokémon. Many Psychic types were able to communicate through telekinesis.

“You said Charizard saved me.”  
 _“Oh yes. I witnessed as you fell from the sky and Charizard swooped down and caught you. Afterwards it placed you on the ground and waited for  you to regain consciousness.”_

I looked over at Charizard and smiled appreciatively at it. It roared happily in response.  
I turned back to Espeon.

“You also said you were here to help. What do you mean by that?”  
 _“I have followed you since you and that other boy fell into this place. I am well aware of your situation and I would like to help.”  
_ “Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds?”  
Espeon tilted her head. _“I do not understand...”_

I guess Pokémon don’t understand things the same way humans do.

“Wait, you’re the only non-ghost type I have seen since falling in here. How did you end up here?”  
 _“That is a long story I would rather not delve into at this time. We need to focus on finding your friend.”_

Espeon’s determination to get off that topic kind of bothered me, but I had no one else to trust down here so she was my only choice.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**A/N**

**Damn, I’m making Gold go through some tough shit! #SorryNotSorry  
I honestly think I made Giratina sound like a sassy bitch. How about you? XD  
What do you think of Espeon?** **Is she hiding some deep dark secret? Or is she just some annoying side character? You’ll have to keep reading to find out! ;)**

**I’m sososososososososososoSOSOSOSO SOOOOO sorry for making you all wait that long!  
I had all these ideas in my mind for the ending, but I just needed to get the next few chapters to lead up to it and it was a harder task than I thought. Getting your ideas written down is a lot harder than you think.**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one! :D**

**Li xx**


	13. Hero

**A/N**

**Bonjour Pokenerds!**   
**I apologize for the _very_ long wait, but here is chapter 13!**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

** Recap! **

“Wait, you’re the only non-ghost type I have seen since falling in here. How did you end up here?”  
 _“That is a long story I would rather not delve into at this time. We need to focus on finding your friend.”_

Espeon’s determination to get off that topic kind of bothered me, but I had no one else to trust down here so she was my only choice.

** End of Recap! **

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

** Gold’s POV **

“So you want to help me? But how? _I_ don’t even know where to start!”  
 _“I have lived in this world of darkness for a very long time, hero. I have learnt to track Giratina’s presence.”_

When Espeon called me ‘hero,’ I shivered a little bit. Giratina called me that a lot. I didn’t even know why.

“You mean that black trail?”  
 _“Indeed.”_

So I was right! All we need to do is follow that trail and it will lead us to Giratina, and hopefully... Red as well.  
I looked up at the darkness. I could no longer see the trail.

_“Do not fear, hero. I have learnt to sense the trail. I can lead you to Giratina.”  
_ I frowned at Espeon. “Could you please not read my mind? It’s kind of an invasion of privacy...”  
Espeon hung her head in shame. _“Please forgive me. I have been reading minds for so long that I had forgotten how private humans are.”  
_ “Wait... So I’m not the first human you’ve met before?”  
Espeon turned away. _“I wish not to speak of this.”_

I frowned slightly, but left her alone. It was obvious that it was a touchy subject.  
I brought myself back to the attention at hand. We needed to start following Giratina’s trail as soon as possible, but Charizard was just as tired out as I was.

_“I fear you are correct. We will have to travel by land. Follow me.”_ Espeon walked over to one of the paths leading off the platform we were on. _“It is this way.”_

Espeon was reading my mind again, but I didn’t think I could stop her.  
Instead, I lifted myself off the ground and returned Charizard to its pokeball. I tightened my grip around it. I _was_ going to save Red.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Blue’s POV **

I had just stepped outside of the cave when a giant gust of wind sent me face-first into the cold snow. How that wind was powerful enough to force a seventeen year old boy to the ground, I don’t know. All I knew was that I had to find Red and Gold before I froze to death.

Something squirmed underneath me and I realized that I was kind of crushing Eevee. I sat up and Eevee popped its head out from the neck of my jacket and glared at me.  
I smiled sheepishly. “Sorry buddy.”  
“Eevee!” It growled.

I struggled to my feet.  The snow was piling just above my knees now, and at the rate the snow was falling, it wouldn’t be long until it was at my waist.

It wasn’t until the cave had disappeared completely behind me that I realized I had been wading through the snow blindly. I had _no_ idea where I was going.  
All of a sudden, my foot hit something hard in the ground and I went spiralling forward. I tumbled over myself again and again. Suddenly, I felt a slope in the ground and I went tumbling forwards even faster. I curled myself into a ball, desperately trying to protect Eevee as we descended down the mountain.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Gold’s POV **

I had been following Espeon for ages now and it seemed like we were getting nowhere. The scenery never changed and Espeon never gave me updates on how close we were to Giratina.

“Espeon, how much further?”  
 _“Patience, my hero. If we move to quickly, we will attract Giratina’s attention.”  
_ “Attract its attention? Doesn’t Giratina know where we are already? I mean, it _does_ control the Distortion World after all.”  
 _“If that was true, why didn’t Giratina capture you as soon as you entered the Distortion World? Giratina dwells in the Distortion World, but it doesn’t control it.”  
_ “If it doesn’t control it, then how did it find me and Red?”  
 _“Giratina may not control it, but it still has super senses. Causing mayhem like you and Red did must have attracted Giratina’s attention. So it came to retrieve its prize.”  
_ I fumed a little bit at that. “Red doesn’t belong to anyone!”  
 _“But you wish he belonged to you.”_

I choked on my own spit and started coughing. “W-what are you talking about?!”  
 _“I sensed your heart rate speed up at the mention of his name.  Feelings of protectiveness over him also flooded your mind. It is quite obvious that you care deeply about the boy.”  
_ My face felt hot and I was embarrassed. “T-that doesn’t mean I like him!”  
Espeon stopped and turned to face me. _“I apologize. Maybe I mistook your deep caring for the boy as something else. Please do not be angry with me.”_

I looked at Espeon’s saddened eyes and my blush faded away. “It’s alright, just... Don’t go jumping to conclusions. Please.”  
 _“As you wish.”_ Espeon continued on her way.

I followed after her, but lagged behind a little. I couldn’t stop thinking about what Espeon had said. _Did I seriously like Red?_ But that couldn’t be possible. I had only met him like, what? Just over a week ago? I honestly couldn’t tell because of the different flow of time down here.  
 Technically I _did_ almost kiss him, but that might just have been a mistake. I had just woken up from a dream where I thought Red had abandoned me. Maybe I was scared and wanted comfort. Then again, I _always_ seemed to feel weird whenever I was around him. But Red was also my first friend and maybe I was mistaking these feelings of friendship for something else, just as Espeon had...

 I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn’t noticed that Espeon had stopped. I crashed into her and she yelped.  
“Sorry!” I said and helped her up.  
 _“I’m fine. Do not worry about me. But do worry about what is up ahead.”_

I averted my eyes from Espeon to look ahead of me. My mouth dropped. This was going to be a _long_ journey.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person’s POV (Back at Professor Oak’s lab)**

Professor Oak stood by the window, staring at Mt Silver in the distance. His cup of coffee on the table rippled with each furious knock on his front door.

“Hey! Professor! Tell us what’s going on!” One voice yelled.  
“What’s going on with Mt Silver?!” Another one said.

Professor Oak couldn’t keep the people of Pallet Town in the dark forever. They were all anxious and desperate to know what was going on.

The Professor sighed.

If he told them the truth, their anxiousness would be replaced with fear.

“Hello? Professor Oak?” A voice quieter than the others called. “It’s me! Red’s mother! Please let me in!”

Professor Oak moved over to the door, unlocked it and gripped the door handle tightly. He was ready to shut it as soon as Red’s mother came in.  
He opened the door a third of the way and was stunned at how riled up the people of Pallet Town were. Red’s mother squeezed her way in and then the Professor slammed the door shut. He locked the door as Red’s mother collapsed onto one of the many couches.

“You seem very popular this morning. I could barely make it to your door through the crowd.” She sounded exhausted. “What’s going on, Professor?”  
Professor Oak sat down on the couch across from her and sipped his coffee. “It’s complicated.”

“Professor! Tell us what’s going on! What’s up with Mt Silver?!”

Professor Oak glanced at the door and then stared intently at the cup of coffee in his hands. He could feel Red’s mother burning holes into his forehead.

Her voice was soft. “Professor. Please tell us, me at least. I need to know if Gold will be safe up there.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

** Gold’s POV **

Okay, even though Espeon had said that Giratina didn’t control the Distortion World or control what happened in it, I still felt the need to blame the stupid Pokémon for what was in front of us.  
Right before us was a towering wall of rock. It was at least 15 metres tall and casted a giant shadow over us. There were foot-holes on the side of it, but they were too small for a human. There appeared to be no other way around it.

I threw my arms up into the air. “Great. There’s no way over this thing. There’s no possible way I’d be able to climb that and Charizard is too tired to give us a lift. We’ll be stuck in this hell hole forever!”

I collapsed onto the ground and pressed my back up against the cliff. Espeon stared at it intently.

_“Not necessarily.”_  She hummed into my mind.  
I glanced at her. “Got an idea?”  
 _“Indeed. I could use my psychic powers to lift you up to the top.”  
_ My mouth dropped. “There’s no way you’re strong enough to lift me up there!”  
She smirked at me (can Pokémon even smirk?). _“You underestimate me.”_

All of a sudden, I felt weightless and I was slowly drifting away from Espeon. Her eyes and the jewel in the middle of her head were glowing bright red and I suddenly realized what was happening.

“W-wait! Espeon!”I squirmed around in mid-air. I was about half way up now. “S-stop it!”  
 _“I don’t think either of us would appreciate it if I dropped you now.”  
_ “I’m not okay with this! Bring me back down!”  
 _“Please be quiet, you’re ruining my concentration. You’re almost at the top now anyway.”_

I reached the top and Espeon placed me down.I fell purposely to the ground and hugged it.

“Thank Arceus! I missed you ground.”

I don’t know why, but ever since this whole Distortion World thing had started happening, I had developed a fear of heights. It was strange because I had never been afraid of them before. Maybe it was because I had fallen down from them many times since being in here. Or maybe it was because of that dream I had had about Red. Either way, I was glad to have the ground back beneath my feet.

_“Gold? Are you okay, my dear?”_ A very faint voice whispered in my mind.

Trembling as I did so, I slowly crawled as close to the edge of the cliff as I dared. I peered down and saw Espeon as tiny as an ant down the bottom.  
Our telepathic connection must have been weak because we were so far apart.

“I’m fine!” My voice sounded shrill. “How are you going to get up here?”  
 _“Watch and learn, my hero.”_

I watched in awe as Espeon gracefully leapt up the ledges that were barely the size of my heel. The ledges didn’t break under her weight like they would have if I had tried.I sat up and watched as she bounded up the last few ledges.  
It happened all so quickly.  
 She leapt off the last one and smashed forcefully and painfully into my chest. I fell backwards, winded, and then hit the back of my head on the ground. Little floating spots clouded my vision and the last thing I saw before passing out were the worried eyes of Espeon.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person’s POV (Back at Oak’s again)**

Professor Oak sat there, explaining the story of Castiel Sarea and Aurnia Megara again.

Red’s mother sat there, dumbfounded. “S-so you’re telling me, that Mt Silver is one of the entrances to the Distortion World?” She laughed nervously but stopped once she realized that he was serious.  
“Indeed I am. I wish it weren’t true either, but the evidence is right there.” Professor Oak said and weakly pointed at the window with the view of Mt Silver.

Red’s mother leapt off the couch. “Well, we have to go and save Gold and my son to if he is there!”  
“You sound just like my grandson.” The Professor sighed and put his head in his hands. “Blue has already gone to Mt Silver to try and save Gold. But I have no idea what he’s doing at this moment because I can’t contact him.”

Red’s mother had tears in her eyes now. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing! Not while Blue is risking his life to save Gold!”  
Professor Oak sighed for the umpteenth time that day and looked up at her sadly. “There’s nothing we can do.”

She burst into tears and The Professor could only sit and watch.

There was also another part to the story of Castiel Sarea and Aurnia Megara he had found out when he researched into it more.  
Right after Castiel Sarea had been banished and the war had been lost, Aurnia Megara disappeared to.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**A/N**

**It sounds like Gold is in pain again!**   
**I’m so horrible to that boy >:D**   
**I hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it! :)**

** Sad News  
This story is nearly finished :’( **

**Now, now. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.  
There’s still at least (I hope) two more chapters in this story.**

**I’m gonna be really sad when this finishes, because I have been writing it since July last year.  
They grow up so fast! :’)**

**ANYWAY!**   
**Moving on.**   
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait excitedly for the next one! :D**

**Li xx**


	14. Memories

**A/N**

**Hallelujah!**   
**I updated on time for once! Technically I’m one day early ;)**   
**The majority of this chapter is a dream and I think I’ve gotten sick of italics :P**   
**Prepare yourselves, children!**   
**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Gold’s POV **

_The first thing I registered was the brightness. I squinted, not used to the sun after being in the Distortion World for so long. I had even forgotten what it looked like._   
_I was weightless and floating. I looked down at my body. It was translucent and I could faintly see the ground below. I looked back up and gazed over the horizon._

_I was in a valley nestled between giant green hills on all sides. Over one of the hills, I could see smoke, but I ignored it because I was too wrapped up in everything else._   
_In the middle of the valley was a towering grey brick castle surrounded by a circular brick wall and a moat. There was also a drawbridge on one part of the wall._   
_Just outside the castle there was what looked like a little market, and scattered all throughout the valley were little wooden houses with thatch roofing._

_‘A medieval kingdom’ I thought._

_I floated down from the hill I was on and passed through the streets of the market. The whole place was completely deserted._   
_I floated towards the castle and saw that the drawbridge was down. I knew that I didn’t need to use the bridge in the state I was in, but I drifted across it anyway._   
_Just inside the brick wall was a big plaza. The whole place was filled up with people, and none of them seemed happy. They were all crowding up against the door to the castle, banging loudly on it as men in armour feebly tried to maintain order. They were all yelling at something, someone, inside the castle._

_I calmly drifted over them and through the door to the castle in my ghost-like state._   
_The foyer had ceilings forty feet high, huge draped windows and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another equally massive hall and more corridors branched off to the left and right._   
_To the left side of the room sat a man with blond hair and on the seat in front of him was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. Two men in full-body armour stood by the door in silence, but not without throwing the blond man dirty looks every once in a while. The blond man had his head in his hands._

_“You’re a traitor, Castiel!” A person from outside yelled._

_The blond man flinched and his head snapped up to face the door._   
_I now noticed that he had piercing blue eyes, and they were filled with terror and guilt._

_“How could you abandon our queen? Your queen!”_

_The woman in front of him placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in shock. “M’lady?”_   
_The woman looked like she wanted to be gentle, but couldn’t in front of her guards. “Where have you been, Sir Castiel? Where have you been while my kingdom has been at war?”_   
_“My queen... I-I...” The man named Castiel started but choked up._   
_The woman with the obvious sign of power looked him over. “You look like you’ve been dragged through hell. What happened to you?”_

_The woman’s voice held a tone of authority and she sounded like she was quick to say what she felt. It reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn’t remember who._

_Castiel glanced down at himself and I suddenly noticed how bashed up he was. His clothes were torn and ragged. He was covered head to toe in scratches and there was dirt smeared over his face._

_Through the dirt on his face, I could see a slight blush arise. “You have no idea, m’lady.”_  
 _He peered over at the guard and then turned his attention back to the woman. “Aurnia, I can only tell you in private.” He said in a hushed tone. “I fear that you are the only one who will believe me.”_  
 _Aurnia looked sympathetic but then glanced over at the guards. Her face hardened. “You will address me as Your Highness. I am your queen,_ not _your friend!”_  
 _Castiel flinched. “Y-your Highness...”_  
 _“Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of my guards.”_

_The people outside were getting louder now, and the queen noticed it to._

_She stood up.“On second thoughts. Whatever you can say to me, you can say to the people of my kingdom.” She gestured to the screaming mob outside._   
_Castiel’s eyes widened and he threw himself to the ground in a begging position. “No, my queen! I cannot face them! I know they will not believe me! They’ll kill me!”_   
_The tears in Castiel’s pleading eyes were quite visible and Aurnia only seemed to hesitate for a second. “If that is the outcome, so be it. Guards, take him outside.” She looked like she was about to cry herself._

_I reached out an arm in protest as the two guards grabbed the kicking and screaming Castiel and forced him out the door, but quickly realized that they couldn’t see me._   
_The guards outside had cleared the front door and had pushed the mob back to the bottom of the stairs._   
_Aurnia’s two guards threw him to the ground and laughed as the mob shouted horrible things at him. Castiel was on his knees and staring at the ground._

_I looked at Queen Aurnia, still standing in the same position. I saw a tear streak down her face but she hastily wiped it away with the sleeve of her gown. She eventually followed the guards outside and I unwillingly followed as well._

_Through the laughing of the guards and shouts of the crowd, I could barely hear myself think. Why was I witnessing all this? For a dream it felt incredibly real. Almost more like a memory._   
_I looked down at Castiel in sympathy. What could the guy have possibly done to deserve this?_

_“This man has betrayed the trust of my kingdom.” Queen Aurnia announced, her voice threatening to crack . “He abandoned us in our time of need, and this crime cannot go unpunished!” She glanced down at Castiel. “But first. Before we decide what to do with him, I would like to hear his side of the story. The tale of his abandonment!”_

_The crowd cheered for Aurnia but booed and cursed at Castiel. I could see him shaking his head silently._   
_One of the guards kicked him in the back and he fell face-first into the ground. He groaned in pain but managed to stand up._   
_The same guard jabbed him in the back. “We don’t have all day.”_

_Castiel gritted his teeth and stared out at the crowd in defiance, though the tear stains on his face failed him. He took a deep breath. “I... I was in the Distortion World.”_

_It was right then that I knew it was all over for him._

_“LIAR!” A man in the crowd yelled. A glass bottle came sailing overhead, and only narrowly missed Castiel. It shattered next to him and he reeled back._   
_“It is true!” He protested, regaining what was left of his composure. “I was going to be used as a sacrifice for the renegade Pokémon, Giratina!”_

_“This man is a liar!” The guards were in on it to now. “He was most definitely selling off information about our war strategies to the enemy!”_

_This time it was a book that had been thrown, and it hit Castiel squarely in the head. I stared in horror as all sorts of lethal objects were thrown his way. Another glass bottle was thrown, but this one was already broken. It smashed into Castiel’s shoulder and he cried out in pain. Blood flowed from the wound and he feebly tried to protect himself._

_“STOP IT!” I screamed. “STOP HURTING HIM!”_

_I ran in front of Castiel to protect him but every single object passed right through me. There was nothing I could do.  Even so, I continued to scream at the people to stop._   
_I turned around to face Aurnia. She was standing there, a hand covering her mouth as she stared down at Castiel._

_“DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!” I now screamed at her. I tried to shake her shoulders, but my hands went straight through her. “ARE YOU JUST GOING TO WATCH HIM DIE?!”_

_I know it wasn't my doing, but she snapped out of her daze and ran up to her guards._

_“You two, take him to the dungeon, and get that wound wrapped. The rest of you, take care of the crowd! We’ll deal with this later.”_

_I watched as the two guards dragged a now unconscious Castiel down the steps and down a path until I could no longer see them. On the ground was a smeared trail of Castiel’s blood._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In the blink of an eye, the whole scene changed._

_It was now night time and I was on the back of a Rapidash, still in my ghost-like state. I could just tell that many days had passed since Castiel had been humiliated in front of the whole kingdom. The Rapidash thundered down a cobblestone path, and I watched as scenes of horror flew by._

_The whole entire kingdom was in ruins. Almost every single building was on fire. I stared in shock as enemy soldiers dragged screaming families out of their houses and executed them right there on the street._

_I forced myself to face forwards, willing myself not to be sick. It was only then that I realized someone was in front of me. The woman turned around to look behind her. I recognized her instantly as Queen Aurnia. There was a look of terror on her face as she saw what was behind us._   
_I knew she couldn’t possibly see me, but it still felt like she was looking right at me._   
_She turned back around and flicked the reins of her Rapidash. Whatever it was behind us had her pretty freaked out._

_I heard shouts as we thundered through the deserted market and past more burning buildings. I turned myself around and saw a giant group of enemy soldiers on horseback chasing us. They all had deadly looking swords raised as they yelled at Aurnia to stop._   
_I gulped and then faced the front again. I was praying to Arceus that it was all a dream._

_We flew through the gates of the kingdom and continued on towards a dark looking forest._   
_Aurnia’s only destination seemed to be as far away from the soldiers as possible. We were slowly losing them and I was slowly turning green._   
_We entered the forest and the canopy up above casted creepy dark shadows over us. I swallowed my fear and closed my eyes. I could no longer hear the soldiers behind us. Even so, Aurnia still continued to race through the forest._   
_I could hear her quietly whispering to herself._

_“I’m so sorry, Castiel, I should have just believed you. We desperately need you, but it’s too late. You’re already gone.”_

_A dark and familiar voice suddenly spoke in my mind. It felt like everything in the world had stopped moving except for Aurnia and I._   
_I was the luckier one. While I just fell forwards to the ground, Aurnia went flying straight into a tree. She fell to the ground, unconscious, and I watched as the Rapidash raced off into the night._

_I shrieked in fear as a huge dark figure rose up from the solid ground and stopped right in front of Aurnia._   
_I yelled at her to run but she was unconscious and unmoving._

“This was easier than I expected it to be.” _Giratina spoke in my mind as it loomed over Aurnia._

_I screamed and covered my ears, desperately trying to block out the voice that constantly haunted my dreams._

_“_ But it was still unnecessary.” _Giratina almost sounded annoyed. “_ If I had only had enough strength to send a replica of myself when I captured that blue-eyed man, I would have been able to escape a long time ago.”

_I peeked open an eye and saw a flash of red, glinting in the moonlight before it disappeared._   
_I was confused, but my thoughts were quickly overrun by Giratina’s voice again._

“This one is certainly not worthy of being my sacrifice, but it’ll have to do.”

_A ball of pure darkness started to form in front of Giratina and it lobbed it at Aurnia._   
_I stood up and tried to yell, but my voice caught in my throat._   
_Just as the attack was about to make contact, I saw a flash of purple and red jump in front of Aurnia. The attack hit whatever it was, and the darkness mixed with a great ball of light. The force of the explosion knocked me off my feet._

_After the ringing in my ears had stopped and the smoke had cleared, I sat up and looked around. Aurnia and Giratina were nowhere to be seen. I looked at the ground and only just caught a glimpse of a tiny purple Pokémon falling into a dark void below._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes flew open. I was back in the Distortion World again.  
I gingerly touched the back of my throbbing head and felt a bump. I groaned in annoyance. _Just_ what I needed.  
I shuffled slightly and felt something warm pressed up against my side. I peered down and saw Espeon curled up against me, sleeping peacefully.  
I had already put two and two together and realized that it was Espeon who was in my dream. She had tried to save Queen Aurnia and had ended up here as the result.  
I poked her gently and her eyes fluttered open.

_“You’re awake.”_ She said happily in my mind. _“I’m very sorry for knocking you out.”_  
“Oh, it’s okay...”  
She gave me a puzzled look. _“Is there something wrong?”  
_ “It’s just... I, uh...” I trailed off.

I couldn’t just come out and say ‘oh it’s nothing! I just saw you in a dream trying to save a queen and saw you fall into the Distortion World!’  
I had no idea how she was going to react.

_“I wasn’t sure before, but I am now.”_ Espeon said in my mind. I turned around to look at her. _“You saw all of that, didn’t you? Castiel, Queen Aurnia, Giratina...”  
_ There was no point in lying; she would just read my mind. “How did you know?”  
 _“Because those were my memories.”  
_ My mouth fell open.  
 _“After you got knocked out, I went to sleep beside you. Unintentionally, I must have linked my mind up with yours. You saw what I was dreaming about.”_

My mind was all jumbled up. Those were Espeon’s _memories_? It explained why I couldn’t change anything or interact with anyone, but it didn’t explain why I saw the whole thing about Castiel.

“But you weren’t there when Castiel was humiliated in front of everyone or when Queen Aurnia was fleeing from the kingdom. Why did I see that?”

Espeon’s eyes were filled with tears. _“I-it’s... It’s because I_ am _Queen Aurnia.”_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**Dun dun duuuuuuun!**   
**Plot twist anybody? >:D**   
**I doubt any of you were expecting THAT!**   
**If you were, you have one brilliant mind :O**   
**I _really_ hope you guys liked that chapter. I had been planning it for quite a while :)**   
**Anyone else ship CastielxAurnia? Or is it just me? It’s just me? Okay...**   


**Lisa xx**


End file.
